Ultimate M collection
by dpower
Summary: Dimitri and Roza in some hot moments. Series of one shots. All stories have sexual content. If you like Lemon's Read on.
1. Chapter 1 Content Warning

Hello my lovely readers this is my warning to everyone that reads this.

**All stories contained in this collection are**

**M or X rated.**

**They are little scenarios that lead to hot sex!**

**That's it, nothing more, nothing less.**

**If you don't like the sexual content in stories **

**and you **

**Skip the lemon's **

**Then**

**Don't read this!**

**These stories are about **

**Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov**

**And maybe**

**A hot story for Lissa and Christian**

**But they are all sex stories**

**I don't own Vampire Academy **

**Richelle Mead is the original author **

**Please feel free to check out my other stories**

**The Wild, Wild West **

**Birth to Badass**

**Also Check out Oppa**

**She has several stories that are very good. **

**She is also doing an M collection.**

**Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner and Me

Dinner and _Me_

All day I have been thinking about Dimitri. I miss him, though I know we are too busy to see or talk to each other. I have been on guard duty for Lissa whilst he had watch this afternoon with Christian. My mind started thinking about a special dinner for us two... Unfortunately, I suck at cooking, well... food anyway.

I decided my best choice was to order from our favorite restaurant. As soon as I walked in the door I pulled the menu off the fridge. I scanned down till I found what I was looking for and then picked up the phone.

I asked for the food to be delivered at five forty-five. Dimitri would be walking in the door at approximately six; he is very prompt when it comes to timing and punctuality. I looked at the clock, I had one hour to make myself up.

I skipped from the kitchen to the bathroom. First on the list: shave _everywhere_. After I was satisfied with my smooth skin, I jumped into the shower. Using my favorite body wash (the one I know Dimitri absolutely loves) I washed myself from head to toe. Getting a good whiff of my shampoo scent made me smile, because I knew for a fact that it drives him practically insane.

Hopping out, I put my hair up in a towel to dry off. I applied a wonderful lotion that makes my skin shiny and unearthly soft. I had to remind myself multiple times that I had to hurry with this. It's not that easy to look goddess-like. First I curled my eyelashes a bit, and then added a small amount of mascara. At this point, my eyes looked ten time larger! Next came eyeliner, and only a little was applied. When I opened the door to the bathroom I looked straight at the clock. Forty minutes left. Not too shabby.

Lucky for me I already knew what I was going to wear. I had this dark red strapless dress that is made out of stretchy material. The top is cut in a sweetheart neckline. It's very clingy and shows my cleavage _very_ well, though not too much. It has gathers on each side so the material ruffles in waves. From the waist down, the skirt is flowing and loose and it ends just about mid-thigh. The only other thing I will have on besides the dress is a pair of very sexy four inch lacy black stiletto high heels.

I dried my hair and added a smudge of some very light foundation. I was only twenty, and I still had break outs! The reason I didn't add too much on was because I knew it would all be wiped off quickly; so simple was good.

Again, I checked the clock. My heart did a little flutter as I see five forty lit up in blue digital numbers. I rushed to the kitchen and pulled two dinner plates, some silverware, two glasses and napkins. I hurriedly set the table and lit some candles around the room.

Just as I finished the kitchen table decor, the door bell rang. I danced over to the door with money in hand and opened to the delivery boy. As he took in the sight of me, he just about dropped the food. His jaw dropped and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head, and those weren't the only things bulging. It was definitely a good thing I had fast reflexes. I smiled and winked at him as I took the food from his hands and handed him the money. He was practically drooling as he stared at my body. If he only knew I was naked under this dress. I laughed lightly as I closed the door.

I took the food to the table and started setting it out. After ten minutes, I felt myself getting excited to hear the door open and have my comrade walk through the door. To my delight he was home early. I smiled as he walked in. The aroma of the food was filling the apartment so the moment he walked in he could have smelt it.

"Roza, something smells really good. What's for dinner?" his delicious voice called from the doorway, ten to one he was probably taking his time to come in just to tease me.

I took a deep calming breath and strolled out to greet him. His back was to me as I walked towards him, he turned just as I got to him. The look in his eyes was priceless. His first reaction was to gasp in utter surprise. His breath hitched as his eyes trailed down my body; his eyes quickly turned from surprise to hunger. He licked his lips sensuously.

"Roza..." he spoke my name breathlessly. "You look absolutely stunning." As he stood there staring, his hands fumbled together in a nervous manner. At this I smirked. He seemed frozen, as if he didn't know what to do first.

I stepped closer to him so our bodies were almost touching. "Welcome home, Baby," I said as I reached up placing my hand behind his neck and pulling him down to me. Our lips touched and fire shot through my veins. His soft yet warm mouth moved with mine like a beautiful dance. His tongue slid across my bottom lip asking for entrance that I gladly gave. Our tongues mingled together in a sweet caress exploring every inch of each other's mouth. A groan rumbled through his chest as his hands snaked around my body and he pulled me even closer to him. One of his hands trailed down to my ass and gave me a squeeze. I squeaked out in excitement as he did so.

I reached back and took his hand from my ass and broke the kiss. With a sexy voice I whispered on his lips: "You can have me after dinner." A growl rumbled through him as I pulled away. I winked at him and pulled him with me. He followed me to the table and saw what was there waiting for him. He smiled and pulled out my chair for me.

"So what's the occasion?" Dimitri asked as he sat down.

"I thought we needed some you and me time," I said in a seductive voice. It was working immensely.

He smiled. "Great idea," he said in a sexy low voice; his Russian accent becoming more noticeable. As he spoke, I realized how much darker his eyes had become. On an average day, they were chocolaty brown, but now... They were a piercing black. One symptom telling me he was turned on to a crazy high level.

We ate our dinner and talked about our day. The sexual tension was so thick you could cut it with a kitchen knife. When he was finished, I stood up and leaned over to his ear. "Stay right where you are," I whispered and took his plate to the kitchen. I cleared everything off the table and came back to him, walking sensually slow, just to tease him.

"Slide your chair out," I commanded. He did as told and I climbed on his lap, straddling his hips. I slid my arms around his neck and took the tie out of his hair. It came loose and I ran my fingers though his now shoulder length silky brown locks. He watched me intently and his hands rested on my thighs. Staring into his beautiful brown eyes, I leaned in and touched my lips to his. I started so soft you could barely feel the pressure; in fact, if you wanted to get technical, it was more of a brush than anything. I turned up the heat by sliding my tongue out and licking his bottom lip. I heard his breath suck in as I slowly ran my tongue across.

"Dimitri," I whispered against his lips.

"Yes Roza?" he asked, a smug smirk on his lips, as if he knew what I was about to ask. But to tell the truth, he had no idea whatsoever. Or maybe a bit of a clue, but not to the full extent.

His attention dragged from my eyes to my lips. "I want to fuck you." And I licked his lip again. A growl vibrated from his chest and caused me to smile. "I want you to lay me out on this table and eat my wet pussy," I spoke as I stared into his lustful black eyes. "Make me scream your name while I cum for you," I continued to say in a low sexy voice. His hands tightened on my thighs and I could feel his hard on pressing against my core. "Then I want to sit on your hard cock and ride you until we both cum in ecstasy," I moaned as I ground my hips so my core pressed onto his dick.

"Shit Roza," Dimitri groaned. I absolutely loved it when he swore, it made things so much hotter. "If you keep talking like that... I'm gonna cum right now." I could tell he was telling the truth. He groaned once again as his hands started to roam my body. He brought a hand up and into my hair behind my head. He looked into my eyes as if for permission, and when the corners of my lips turned up, it was like the magic word. He pulled me down at an amazing speed for a dhampir and pressed his mouth to mine. Fire heated the kiss, from the moment our lips touched his tongue darted into my mouth and he aggressively battled mine for dominance.

"_God_ Roza you've got me so fucking turned on. I want to slam my dick into your hot wet pussy and fuck you senseless," he said into my mouth as he kissed me hard. I moaned in anxiety; it turned me on ten-fold when he spoke dirtily to me. He slid his free hand under the skirt of my dress and made his way up to where he thought he would find panties covering my wet core. When he got to my pussy his breath hitched when he felt the wetness and nothing in between. "Oh god baby, you're so fucking wet," Dimitri growled in an animalistic manner.

I smiled as I leaned in to kiss him harder and deeper, pressing my wet pussy onto his waiting thumb. "Mmm, so good," I moaned into the kiss. I broke it and climbed up on the table behind me. I beckoned him to move closer to me, and he pursued me. He slid the chair forward so he was right between my thighs. I leaned in and kissed him hard and passionately one more time before I laid back and spread my legs.

"Damn Roza, you are so beautiful" he said as he slid his hands up my thighs, raising my already short skirt to my waist. He got down on his knees and placed his face in between my thighs. Dimitri kissed up my thigh until he got to my core. With his expert tongue, he licked my juices from my wet lips. "You taste so sweet," he hummed. "Like always," he added, smiling. His hot breath tickled my sensitive skin to no end. He slid his tongue between my folds and up to my clit. I moaned as he sucked on my most sensitive spot.

"Oh god Dimitri, I love when you eat my pussy..." I spread my legs apart further and raised my knees. He started sucking and licking me as I squirmed and moaned under his magical touch. I sucked in a sharp breath as he slid two fingers inside my slippery and completely dripping center. I felt my body heat up as if there were a fire burning inside my body; I knew I was reaching for my climax.

"Oh god… yes…" I moaned, Dimitri made everything seem so natural-the way he utilized his tongue and mouth. "A-ah, Dimitri, yes… Right there, keep going…" I felt that urge again, and I knew it was coming soon, very soon. "Oh my god, I... I'm gonna…" I shook as my walls clenched and the orgasm rocked through my body like a hurricane.

Breathing hard I tried to calm down a little as Dimitri kept licking my folds and sucking gently. I decided it was time to move on from our foreplay. I pulled Dimitri's face away from me as I sat up. I pushed him back in his chair; I could see a huge bulge in his pants. I rubbed my hand over it and he moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. I whispered softly and sensually in his ear; "Stand up." I started by unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his sexy and absolutely perfectly tanned chest and abs. I kissed and sucked his nipples as I dropped the shirt to the floor.

Reaching his belt, I unbuckled it as I looked up into his eyes. Dimitri had a pained look as I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. I pushed down his pants and let them drop to the floor. His erection was so hard as I rubbed my palm down his shaft. Dimitri continually moaned. "Oh god Roza, I want your wet pussy on me." I slid my hands into the waist band of his boxers and eased them over his cock. I pushed his boxers down until they dropped to the floor.

Dimitri grabbed the hem of my dress and slid his hands underneath. He spread his fingers out over my waist as he slid the dress higher. I raised my arms in the air and Dimitri pulled the dress completely over my head. Dimitri then dropped it on the floor and it was quickly forgotten. Both of us were pretty much naked now with Dimitri's pants and boxers at his ankles. He lifted his foot and then kicked the pants and boxers off his other foot.

I kissed him long, hard, and deeply as I stroked his hard on. Our breathing was picking up and I was ready to ride him. "Sit down, baby," I instructed. When he was comfortable I turned around I climbed on his lap so I was facing the table and my legs straddled him. Dimitri's hands went right to my ass. "Roza, _please_, fuck me," he begged as his breaths were coming out short and ragged.

I reached between my legs and grabbed his hard cock placing the tip right at my entrance. I lowered myself down on top of his hard on. We both moaned in pleasure as his hard dick slid in my wet pussy easily. I grabbed the edge of the table for balance and started to move up and down. Dimitri leaned back, grabbing hold of my hips he thrust his dick into me. I slammed myself down on him over and over riding him. It felt _so_ good...

"Mmm, baby you feel so good." I spoke my thoughts out loud as Dimitri let out another animalistic growl. Our bodies moved in perfect rhythm. I was so wet he slid in and out fast and hard.

I could feel me reaching my peak. I slammed onto him harder and faster. "Oh, baby , _yessss_…" I hissed as my eyebrows furrowed together in ecstacy.

"Roza, mmm, god baby, I'm going to explode," he growled as he slammed into me. "Oh fuck yeah," he grunted. "Cum with me Roza."

"Oh yes, here I cum, Dimitri!" I cried as my walls clenched and I felt the warmth and throb of his release. We rocked together, riding out our orgasm as we both moaned in a perfect sync. Pure ecstasy burned through me as he pressed his stiff cock into my wetness once more I rocked back so my back was laying against Dimitri's chest. He brushed my hair to the side and placed kisses on my shoulder. His hands slid around my waist holding me to his body as we tried to catch our breath.

"God, I love you." He whispered in my ear.

I giggled and replied: "I love you, too," breathlessly.

**This Lemon was presented to you by dpower.**


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise

**Hi everyone, I'm so glad you liked my first story thank you for your hot reviews. This is a twist of my M scene in The Wild Wild West first chapter. I spiced it up for you guys though cuz the other version is tame. So even though you may have read that one this one is SPICY! So ENJOY! Plz Review.**

**Warning: sexually explicit scenes and language.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Surprise<span>_**

"Hey babe," I said seductively to Dimitri, draping an arm around his neck. "I have a surprise planed for you next Saturday, so will you make sure you are off that day?"

Dimitri cocked an eyebrow at me and smiled. "What kind of surprise, Roza?" he asked as he pulled me closer to him.

I smiled back with a flirty little wink. "Not tellin' you will find out then, Comrade"

"Oh really?" he asked in a slow sexy and low voice, his Russian accent seeping into his words. "What do I have to do to get it out of you?" he wondered outloud as he leaned in, his warm breath blowing on my skin as his soft sensual lips grazed my neck. He slid his big hands around my hips, grabbing me by the waist and roughly pressing me against him. Opening his mouth, he put light little love bites over my skin. It felt so good, making me shiver in response.

His smell was just so unbelievably delicious, I wanted to devour him. His hot mouth sent tingles all throughout me. He smiled and chuckled softly against my skin as I let my head fall back to give him full access to my neck. When I feel his lips turn up into a smile, I can't help but smile too. His electrifying touch makes me go weak in the knees and my eyes close in ecstasy.

Dimitri forcefully pushed me back against the wall and moved his lips up my neck, sliding across my jaw with soft little kisses and finally to my lips. At first it was soft, and he whispered on my lips "Tell me."

"No." I whispered back.

He kissed me a little deeper. "Roza, tell me... Please?"

This made me smirk. I was so close to having him beg to know my secret, it was a serious turn on being in control. "No way." Dimitri smiled devilishly and aggressively kissed me, eliciting a moan from me in the middle of the kiss.

His hands began roaming my body; he slid his thumbs over my hard nipples on the outside of my shirt, then started cupping my breasts and massaging them. Oh god, I was loosing my resolve, he was going to break me if he keeps this up and he knows it. I can't deny him; he has me wrapped around his little finger- I am a puddle of goo in his hands.

Dimitri growled and it sounded so incredibly sexy; it turned me on so much. It rumbled in his chest and I could feel it move through me making my body heat up. The excited shiver ran over my already heated skin. It made me want him in my core. He ignites a flame that burns so hot and deep.

I reached my hand up behind his neck and slid my fingers into his silky soft brown hair. Bringing his hot mouth closer to mine harder, I slid my tongue across his lower lip, begging for entrance to his mouth. Dimitri opened and his tongue danced with mine, it was slow and deep, just so wonderful that I got lost in the kiss.

By then I had completely forgotten why we started this, but to tell the truth, I didn't give a damn. When he pulled back again, he whispered "Tell. Me."

The delirium had completely wiped what he wanted to know from my mind. "I love you," I breathed, and he smiled genuinely.

"I love you too," Dimitri said softly. "What surprise do you have planned, Roza?" His eyes were sparkling with happiness. Smiling devilishly I remembered what he was trying to find out from me.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'P'. I laughed and ducked under his arms, trying to run away.

He chased after me, first around the couch. I giggled. "I'm not going to tell youuu, Comrade!"I said, and he growled again.

I make a break for it and ran to the bedroom. Amazingly, Dimitri was so damn fast, he caught me and threw me onto the bed. He was on top of me straddling my legs in a split second. I was laughing my ass off at that point because he was tickling me, still trying to get me to give up the information. Damn him and those magical fingers of his!

"Noo, you won't get it out of me. NO WAY!" I stated firmly, he finally got the point, I won't tell so he leans down for another kiss.

The fire in the kiss heats up quickly. I reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, sliding my hands over his tanned and well defined muscular chest. His muscles flex as he felt my hands drift across his warm smooth skin. He was just _so_ beautiful.

"God you're so fucking sexy!" I growl.

I feel my lust for him burn more as I drink in his body. He pulled me up so I was in a sitting position and eased my shirt over my head. Kissing me deeply he unclasps my bra; letting it slide away from my over heated skin. Biting my collarbone and shoulder, he slid the straps down my arms, causing little goose bumps to arise on my skin, and then he carelessly tossed my bra to the floor.

"You are so beautiful, my Roza" he whispers in my ear romantically. His large, warm hands caress my recently exposed breasts. My nipples became incredibly hard as he stroked his thumbs over them sensually. I unbuckled his belt and pulled it apart, then smoothly unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down.

Straddling my legs, he pushed me down on the bed and unbuttoned my jeans and slowly, slid down the zipper. He stood up and pulled his jeans off. They hit the floor with a soft thud, and he then reached for the waistband of my jeans, and with a hard yank, he pulled them off of me in one quick motion.

Seeing Dimitri in his sexy black brief boxers made me want to do naughty little things to him. He stood there for a moment staring down at my body, his eyes hooded with lust.

"Mmm, see something you like?" I ask with a smile. "Seeing you like that, makes _me_ want _you_ to spread my legs and fuck me right now!" I groan feeling wetness seep through my panties. He gets a sly fiery look in his eyes and knelt down, sliding his warm hands painfully slow up my legs to finally reach my thighs. Rubbing and stroking my overheated skin, he slid his hands to my panties; and by then I was so wet that it had soaked through the thin layer of fabric. Slipping his thumb under the edge of my wet panties Dimitri began rubbing my core with his thumb, he stroked me sensually.

"Roza, you're so fucking wet," he moaned in his thick and totally sexy Russian accent. I felt his lips grazing across the skin on my legs, only causing more and more goose bumps to tingle all over. He slid my panties down my legs and soon enough they were off and quickly forgotten.

Oh so slowly, he slid his hands back up to my knees and boldly spread my legs wide open. Grabbing behind my bent knees on my calf, he yanked me to the edge of the bed.

Caressing and stroking my sensitive skin he set my body aflame. Kissing his way down my thigh and to my hot wet core, his mouth reached my throbbing center. I moaned loudly in pleasure as his tongue stroked my clit. Tasting my juices, he hums "Mmm, baby, you're so fucking sweet. So soo good" He says devouring my oozing core.

I feel intense ecstasy as he filled my wet core with his fingers, shoving them roughly into me. I thrust my hips up and gasped desperately for air. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of my dripping wet pussy.

"Oh yeah baby, right there, you're gonna make me cum!" I growl. My hips gyrate with the aggressive pumping action of his hand. His hot mouth massages, licks and sucks on my clit until he feels my climax. "Oh god, Dimitri I'm cumming _sooo_ _hard_!" I squealed in bliss.

He continued to ram his now accumulated four fingers into me. I screamed out in pleasure and bit the back of my hand to try and contain my noises. Moaning, I couldn't help but cry out once again. "Oh my god!" I breathed. Over and over again, he thrusts his hand in harder and harder. He knows I am climbing higher, my legs begin to shake at the force and intensity.

"You like that don't ya, baby." He grabbed some lubricant and squeezed it over my core. The oil was cold and made me jump and squeal. He grabbed my legs to contain me. "Roll over," he commanded.

Lying on my stomach, he drove his fingers deep into my core. The KY oil heated up with an icy hot sensation. I was completely slick with the lube oil, so his hand slipped in and out fast and wet. Moaning and screaming into the bed, I could not in the least bit contain my voice. "That's it scream for me, oh yeah, you like my hand fucking you don't cha." He growled.

I slid my knees up so my ass was in the air. I rode his hand franticly as my core tightened up, and I suddenly felt the clench of my orgasm. "Aahhahah!" I screamed. Dimitri pumped his hand in and out a few more times before my body convulsed in euphoria.

Breathing hard and shaking uncontrollably, I rolled over and reached out for him to try to pull him closer to me.

"Fuck me, Dimitri," I gasped out. This only caused him to smile.

He paused at my breast to take my hard nipple into his mouth and suck hard, causing me to moan again. Every sensation was heightened ten fold. I took the opportunity to stroke his rock hard cock. I couldn't explain if I tried how much it pleased me to hear him finally moan. I slid his boxers down to expose his beautiful body to me. He was so hard as I wrapped my hand around his shaft and began to gratifyingly but slowly stroke him, I felt him throb in my hand.

"Damn Roza that feels so fucking good." I couldn't help but think of how good he will feel inside me.

"Please, Dimitri..." I begged. "I need you so bad," I continued. I wanted his hard cock fucking me now. I couldn't wait another second. My body ached to feel his big thick hard dick in my slippery wet pussy.

He kicked off his boxers and laid over me, pushing me further into the bed. "Yess..." I hissed, growing more excited despite my mind-blowing orgasm only a minute ago. His hot body felt so good against mine, it was just skin to skin now. I spread my legs open more and I felt his hard cock right at my entrance, the anticipation thrilled me.

"Come on baby fuck me now!" I growled thrusting my hips pushing his tip into my hot core. Teasingly he held back just waiting for the perfect time to make me his. He was enjoying hearing me beg for him. He crushed his mouth to mine as he _finally_ plunged into me, making me gasp in elation.

"Oh fuck," he growled taking in a sharp deep breath, "Mmm you're so fucking hot" shoving hard dick inside of me again.

We were breathing hard as our bodies found our rhythm together. Dimitri continued to slam into me time and time again. I rocked my hips in sync with his, allowing myself to feel him deep inside me. Once again, I was totally lost in him. It felt as though we were one; I couldn't feel where I began and he ended. I melted into the motion. The softness of his skin on mine; the love and passion I felt in every touch as well as every kiss, warmed my soul.

"God you feel so good, Roza. I love you so much," he whispered to me in all of our heat, his voice was thick with emotion.

"Oh god, I love you too!" was all I could breath out as my hands griped his hips harder, pulling him to me deeper and stronger.

My peak was coming quickly, his every thrust making me quake. "Cum with me Roza." He grunted. He felt the walls of my core clench and my body shook from the bliss of my orgasm. As I was riding it out, Dimitri continued to slam into me a few more times. As he pushed, hard, into me one last time, I felt his release deep in me.

With Dimitri's body over mine, still inside of me, we laid together, just basking in the moment. Our bodies were trying to calm down and catch our breath. My heart was still beating erratically in my chest. Dimitri kissed me tenderly on the cheek, lingering there for a long moment. My heart squeezed tightly when I felt the love through that one lingering kiss. As our breathing finally slowed down, he kissed me passionately on the lips.

"I love you." Dimitri spoke his words gently, as if he was handling a priceless piece of art, not wanting to break it. No doubt in my mind that he truly meant it.

I smiled a genuine smile that showed love in my eyes. "I love you too," I said warmly, kissing him on the nose.

"Are you ready to move?" He asked, I nodded. Dimitri reluctantly pulled away from me as he slid out of me. I felt the loss of contact, but he didn't go very far. Lying next to me, he pulled my back to his chest and wrapped his strong, warm arm around my waist. Pulling me as close as I could possibly get, we relaxed in each other's arms, just happy to be with each other some more.

Suddenly I realize I didn't give up the surprise and giggled.

"What's got you so giggly?" he questioned.

"You didn't make me spill the beans." I said with a big smile.

"Are you going to tell me yet?" He asked squeezing me tight. I laughed.

"Give it up Comrade, I'm not tellin'," I said, sighing happily as I pat the arm that's tightly around my waist. Hearing Dimitri chuckle behind me made an unavoidable smile form on my lips, and with that, we both fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Before you go take a cold shower! LOL!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Hot Summer Night

**I hope you enjoy my Dirty little Russian. If you like him Review and tell me you want more of his sexy thoughts. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hot Summer Night~~<strong>

**DPOV**

Looking out across court, I could see the heat waves shimmering off the pavement. It's _sweltering_ hot; I now understand what that means. I felt suffocated by the oppressive humid heat. It's two PM, and I just got off my nightshift. I was so hot that I could barely stand myself. To cool down I started stripping my uniform off as I walked toward our apartment.

I know Roza is probably out cold since it's the middle of the night for us. I'm sure she was so exhausted from her long day she probably fell into bed and was out before her beautiful head hit the pillow. All I want to do at this moment is crawl in next to her. I really missed her today. I _need_ to be with her.

As quietly as I can, I slip into the bedroom. The room is pitch black from the black out curtains and tinted windows. I head for the bathroom to take my shower after my long hot and sweaty shift. I was practically undressed before I even reached the apartment. Walking into the cool, dark room was a relief. Roza had the fan circulating the air; it felt really good as the wind hit my sweaty body.

Stepping into the tepid water raised goose bumps on my overheated skin. I hissed with the contact, letting the lukewarm water run down my shoulders and my back, washing away the stickiness of the day. My mind drifted to my beautiful Roza when I closed my eyes.

I couldn't help but wish she was in here with me. All I could think about was the last time we showered together. My mind floated back to the memory...

_Her naked body rubbed against mine, slippery with soap as I used the puffball to suds up her soft sexy skin. My mouth covered hers in hot and wet open mouth kisses. My tongue explored her sweet tongue as a low moan slipped from her throat. I felt my cock getting harder and harder as I pressed against her warm flesh._

_My self control was definitely being tested as I resisted the urge to plunge my massive hard-on into her core at that very moment. I wanted to make this last, stroking her beautiful breasts, feeling her hard nipples rub against my chest; I wanted to ravish her tantalizing body. The extreme pleasures I get from making her squirm and scream my name in ecstasy turns me on beyond control. God, the things she does to me._

_After some heavy touching and kissing, I spun her around and told her to bend over for me. She eagerly does what I ask of her and braces herself against the wall with her hands. She spreads her sexy legs open, begging for me to fuck her. Her ass is rubbing up against my cock and I can't resist her any longer. I grabbed her ass and spread her cheeks, I positioned myself at her wet pussy and with one hard stroke I penetrated her, eliciting a sweet sexy erotic moan from her mouth. _

I fantasized about that day for a few more moments, but what was a cold shower was no longer working. I stood there in the shower with an absolutely _raging_ hard-on. My body throbbed and pulsed with desire. I reached down, wrapping my dick with my hand, hoping some pressure would calm me down. All I can to think about is Roza's hand stroking me. God, nothing like making it worse, I grunted to myself.

I decided that Roza is probably just as sexually frustrated as I am and I need to be with her _now_. I rinsed the soap from my skin and climb out, quickly drying off. My thick, rigid cock keeps throbbing, reminding me of my urgency and need. I opened the bathroom door and slipped back into the bedroom. Leaving the door cracked, I let a faint line of light shine into the blackness of the room.

My eyes took a moment to refocus, but then I see an absolutely beautiful sight. My Roza is sprawled across the bed on her back, _naked,_ with her legs spread wide open. My heart raced and I bit my bottom lip to stifle my moan, mmm, there was just enough light to see her sexy luscious pussy.

The fan was aimed towards the bed blowing over her amazing body. Her creamy pink nipples were hard just from the wind blowing across them. If possible my body flashed with more desire. My big cock throbbed again as blood surged into it, engorging it even more, telling me to do something!

I eagerly climbed into bed with her lightly running my hand up her body. I closed my eyes for a moment loving the rush as electricity coursed through me. My god, she was so incredible. I couldn't resist touching her. My heart was pumping like mad.

I know she's probably exhausted and she's normally pretty hard to wake up, so I guess I will see what I can get away with. My mind flashed to all the wonderfully dirty little things I can do. Just the thought of fist fucking her made my cock throb. Let's see how long it takes to wake her up.

I lay there, propped up on my elbow, lightly running my hand over her sexy body. I marveled at her tan, soft, and smooth skin. I stroked my finger tips over her hard nipples, watching as the little buds become harder with my tingling touch. She seemed to be unfazed by everything that I was doing, so I turned up the heat a bit.

Running my hand down her stomach, I slid my finger over her hot core. Rubbing sensually on her warm moist lips, I spread them apart for my long fingers to enter. Oh god, what a fucking turn-on. I felt the moisture between her lips, so I massaged gently to spread her juices from her clit down to her soft sensuous lips, making her so fucking slippery. I watched my hand voyeuristically as I stroked her clit, captivated by my finger slipping between her heavenly folds, expecting her eyes to flutter open at any moment.

She suddenly shifted her body, bending her knee laying it against me only spreading her slippery lips even further apart for me. Keeping my hand in place I stopped stroking her. I waited to see if she would wake, but she didn't. It was actually turning me on even more being able to play with her like this. I wasn't sure I wanted her to wake up yet. I wondered if I could make her cum in her sleep. Just thinking about her cuming for me in her sleep sent another rush through me.

As she settled down and was breathing smooth again I started to stroke her wet pussy with my fingers again. I slid the sweet juices around making her very slippery and slid a finger into her hot core. A few more plunges with my finger and my hand was good and wet.

I wanted to taste her so I pulled my finger out and popped it into my mouth. She's so sweet, so delicious. I could eat her all night. I licked my finger of all her juices and slid it back in her hot pussy. A few strokes and it was all wet again so I slid my next finger in her as my thumb began to rhythmically rub her sensitive clit.

I couldn't believe she could sleep through this even though I knew she had had a long twenty hour day. But still, I now know the meaning of _out cold_. I smiled, wondering what kind of dream I was setting off in her head right about now. Damn, this was such a fucking erotic buzz.

I slipped my third finger into her dripping wet core. I stroked her slowly and carefully, watching her body's reaction. My hand became wetter with every stroke, and my dick surged as it bumped up against her thigh. Little comrade practically begging for her to wake up.

I noticed her breathing had picked up slightly, but she was still asleep. Her lips had a brighter pink color, complementing her flushed skin. Her nipples were rock hard, and the desire to have one in my mouth was irresistible. I leaned forward, placing my mouth on her hard peak, snaking out with my tongue to lick her beautiful bud over and over.

My hand was completely covered by her juices, so I eased my forth finger in between her swollen aroused lips. I massaged her pussy with slow deep penetrating plunges as my thumb rubbed harder against her clit. My mouth latched on to her breast and I sucked on her gently. I was losing myself in the heavenly seductive rhythm.

Getting extremely excited by this new found turn-on it was hard to stay slow and gentle. I wanted her to cum for me. I knew she was seriously aroused because she was so wet. My hand slowly slid in and out of her hot core easily. I wanted to slide my dick in, in place of my hand. I was _painfully_ hard now.

How much further could I go? I was already inside her with my whole hand penetrating past my knuckles, fist fucking her. What will it take to wake her? I began to pick up the pace of my hand. I pressed up with my fingers, searching for her g-spot. Pinching her clit gently with my thumb, I stroked her internal erogenous zone. My teeth grazed over her nipple as I licked and sucked on her.

My increased stimulation had aroused her enough that she was _finally_ coming around. Her breathing had picked up considerably, and she was moaning lightly with pleasure. Her body had responded to my hand and she was beginning to rock her hips.

"Yeah baby, ride my hand, I want you to cum for me." I whispered seductively in the dark. She was so close to cuming for me; I could feel her walls getting tighter around my slippery hand. I sucked hard on her nipple with my hot and wet mouth. I heard her sharp in take of breath, and a quick gasp as I shoved my hand in and out with deep, long strokes.

I smiled because I knew that she's definitely awake enough to know what I am doing to her. Now with a driving force she's pressing her hips harder into my hand. Her right hand came up to my hair as she gripped my locks in her hand, pressing my mouth firmer to her heaving chest.

Slamming my fist into her fast and hard, she screamed out in pleasure. "Oh my god!" she breathed out, moaning in rapture.

I pulled back so I can watch her face as the sexual euphoria spread over her absolutely adorable features. Her eyes are closed. She licked her plump full lips to moisten them as she continued to breathe hard. She's so beautiful. Her mouth formed a sexy little 'o' shape, and she arched her back for me, pressing her voluptuous breast up toward my mouth making it irresistible. I opened my mouth and latched on sucking her hard sensitive nipple.

The walls of her pussy tightened around my fingers as the orgasm rocked throughout her body. Moving my hand slower, I watched her shake uncontrollably as she rode out the massive orgasm. Her body curled around my hand and her beautiful brown eyes fluttered open to look at me; her eyes hooded with lust.

She reached down and grabbed my painfully hard cock. I jumped slightly with the sudden pressure that I needed oh-so badly. I slid my drenched hand from her hot core and stroked her juices over my hard cock. Even with my own hand, it felt so good at this point. I needed to cum _desperately_.

Roza stroked her hand over mine, collecting some of her warm wet fluids and started stroking my dick. "Oh fuck Roza, I need you so bad," I breathed. I could feel my lust rolling off me, so I knew she saw how hot and bothered I was. Devilishly she smiled her man eating grin at me.

I gasped as Roza gripped my shaft hard and plunged her wet hand up and down quickly. I growled and arched my back thrusting my bulging dick harder into her hand. She had me crying out in about three seconds.

"God, I want to cum so bad!" I growled. She forcefully pushed me down to lie on the bed and moved so her mouth was above my rock hard, pulsating cock. My body was begging to have her hot wet mouth on me. I screamed out as she plunged my dick deep into the back of her throat in one stroke.

It took everything I had not to cum right then and there, but I so wanted to have her dripping wet core on me too. I thrust my hips and my hand tangled in her long, soft hair as her wonderful tongue licked up and down my shaft.

"Mmm... God that feels so fucking good Roza," an animalistic growl escaped me laced with a thick Russian accent.

Oh god, she was pushing me higher and higher. My head was spinning and I wanted to cum, but I need to be inside her. I wanted to feel her pussy clenching around my big, hard aching cock; milking me for everything I had to give her. With massive reluctance, I pulled her goddamned luscious mouth off my dick. I had to have her now. I rolled her over, placing my body over hers.

With my knees between hers, I forced her legs open for me. My body was shaking with anticipation; I couldn't move fast enough for my desire. Without hesitation, I lined my throbbing cock up to her wet lips and shoved myself into her.

"Fuck!" I groaned. My control was slipping and I didn't know how much longer I could hold it.

My body was frantic in its need for her. I had to fuck her _hard_. I needed to hear her scream my name. I slammed into her over and over, completely uncontrollably. She moaned out, loudly, in pleasure as she rocked her hips hard into mine.

"Come on baby, let me hear you scream my name..." I demanded as I rode her hard and fast. "Scream for me," I commanded.

"OH _YESSS_! Dimitri! Nnggh, fuck me baby! Ride me hard!" my Roza's sweet voice screamed out in ecstasy. Heat spread across my body; I knew that my orgasm was so close. It felt so good to slam into her hot, wet pussy. Another animalistic growl left my chest as I felt myself getting ready to explode in her.

"Cum with me Roza!" I grunted breathlessly. I fucked her harder as her moaning became higher pitched.

"_OH_! Here I go! Yes baby, yes! I'm gonna… cum!" she breathed as her walls squeezed down on my rock hard dick. Oh how fucking good is that, I exploded inside her as I slammed myself deep in her core. We rode out the mind blowing orgasm together, panting and shaking.

"You feel so good," I whispered to her, still trying to catch my breath.

"That was amazing," she added breathlessly. "I've never woken up cuming before; what a rush..."

A smile spread across my face. "You liked that?" I asked, as more devious thoughts entered my mind almost instantly. "You're really hard to wake up," I continued with a smirk.

Roza giggled, "That was worth it, Comrade. You can wake me up like that any time!"

We laughed together and I rolled off her, pulling her body to mine. I kissed her passionately and then whispered sweetly in her ear how much I love her. She whispered her love back and snuggled into my body.

We only lasted a few minutes pressed up against each other before the heat from our sweaty bodies plus the hot room became too much for the two of us. We reluctantly untangled ourselves.

"Come on, let's go take a quick shower to cool down," I said with a wink and grabbed her hand to pull her with me.

Even though I knew it would probably turn into a '_hot_' shower. Not that I minded.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, was it good for you? Mmm, me too! <strong>

**Review and tell me how bad you want that 'hot' shower. Do you want it in Dimitri's POV or Roza's?**


	5. Chapter 5 Mile High Club

**Hello all my wonderful readers. I know you are waiting for the "Hot Shower" and its coming soon. But I wanted to wet your whistle with this little smokin' hot moment. **

**This story is one I wrote for OPPA's Living In Siberia, we liked it so much we thought you all would love it too. If you want some good sex between Rose and Dimitri go check it out. Besides it's an AWESOME story.**

**I spiced this one up just a little for my M collection cuz I can and you love it! So enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>The Mile High Club<strong>

Rose proceeded to stretch in her seat and get in a more comfy position. "Where are we?" she asked.

"We just stopped at the Royal Court. We had to drop off the last of the other passengers," I said and almost instantly, Rose's eyes lit up.

"What!" she shouted, sitting up straighter in her seat. I could see the wheels turning in her mind. The next time she spoke, her voice was more hushed, as if she were sharing a secret with me. "So now it's just you and I?" she asked seductively.

A smirk formed on my lips. "That is true..." I said slowly, watching Rose.

She got a twinkle in her eyes and I knew right then and there that I wasn't going to be able to resist her. My heart beat sped up, anticipating her next move. My eyes roamed her beautiful body. Rose was wearing a mid-thigh black skirt that was loose and flowing over her long sexy legs with red Converses that were similar in color to her clinging V-neck. I could just see the edge of her black bra peeking out of the neckline and her hard nipples showing under the silhouette of her shirt.

Damn... she looked sexy. She got out of her seat and climbed onto my lap. My hands slid up her bare thighs just under the edge of the skirt. It didn't take long for my body to respond. I instantly felt my hard-on growing, and at a considerable speed. Roza ran her hands through my hair gently for a moment, but then she gripped onto my locks and tilted my head back so she could kiss me hard on the lips.

My lips parted and her tongue dashed into my mouth, taking control. Forcefully, Rose worked her magic on my lips. I love when she takes control. As my jeans became uncomfortably tight, I kissed her back with just as much force. I wanted her so bad right now. Even though I knew we probably shouldn't be doing this-here, that is.

I didn't _just_ want her; I felt like I _needed_ her. I let myself give in to that desire. I wasn't going to stop her. It felt too good to stop.

"Dimitri," she whispered soft and seductively on my lips. "I need you," she added, making my body flash with the heat of desire. She smashed her mouth to mine again and I moaned in the kiss. I slipped my fingers under her clingy tee and slid it up past her breasts exposing her sexy black bra. I massaged her hard nipples as she sucked my bottom lip.

My hand slid around her back unhooking the bra in seconds. I pulled back from the kisses to drink in her perfect rose colored nipples. Cupping both beauties in my hands I couldn't resist licking and sucking her hard peaks. She moaned quietly and tossed her head arching her back.

"More." She whispered. "I want more …. Please baby."

One of my hands roamed up her sexy bare thigh to her core. I slid my finger down the edge of her panty line slipping my finger under it.

I stroked her wet folds spreading her slippery juices over her throbbing clit, where I rubbed her gently. I bit her nipple and sucked as she lightly moaned from the pleasure of my touch.

"Mmm, god that feels so fucking good," Rose moaned.

Her hands slid down my chest to my belt and worked it loose. Unzipping my pants was a relief, as my hard on sprung up out of the confining clothing. She pulled back the waist band of my boxer briefs and set me free. Cool air caressed my exposed skin.

"Oh god Roza I'm so fucking hard for you." I groaned.

Her hand stroked my cock as I continued to massage her wet pussy and suck on her nipples. I had pushed her skirt up around her waist and could see her sexy black thong and my fingers under it. Using my other hand, I grabbed her panties and wrenched them to the side so I could see her juicy cunt; she was so wet the moisture was spreading down her thighs.

"You're so wet, baby, I can't wait to fuck you!" I growled

My cock throbbed in her hand as I exposed her. I lifted myself up and told her to push my jeans down a little. As she forced my jeans down, thankfully my cock sprang free, allowing my entire member to be exposed. I slid my hand around to her ass and guided her hips right above my hard, glistening awaiting cock.

"Dimitri… More …. I want your hard cock in me now!" She demanded.

Pulling the crotch of her wet panties aside, I pushed the tip of my dick into her dripping wet pussy. I watched as her eyes glazed over in lust and desire as my tip slid into her enchanting core.

"Here I am, my love." I whispered as I felt her hot pussy surround my tip.

In one quick motion, she thrust down onto my hard cock, sliding me all the way in. A gush of air and a moan left both our mouths as we relished in the feeling of me inside her.

"Oh god, Dimitri," she groaned as I began to move in her. "Oh yesss... I missed you _so_ much!" she cried out in bliss.

"Nhhn... Roza, I missed you more than you can imagine..." I whispered as I thrust my hips up. She rocked on me, pushing me into her even deeper. My eyes closed in ecstasy as she rode my hard on. We moved in sync and she leaned into me, continuously devouring my mouth.

Our breathing became ragged and my heart was racing. It wasn't going to take much longer for me to let go. She felt so good, and it had been far too long for me to be away from her... Since I was last inside of her. She was my everything; just a day without her was too long.

"Oh, baby, your sweet pussy is soo tight" I exhaled.

Opening my eyes I took in her body rocking with mine. Her beautiful breast bouncing with her movement. I watched the ecstasy of pleasure cross her face as I stroked her clit and she rode my rock-hard cock. The way she moved and her hair fell over her shoulders, she was a goddess. My beautiful, personal goddess.

Watching my dick slide in and out of her was so erotic. I could feel her wet tight pussy sliding up and down on my shaft, every time faster than the last, making me want to cum each time. I gripped her by the hips and forcefully slammed into her core. Her moans got louder and I could tell she was as close as I was to releasing.

"Mmm Dimka... Fuck me harder!" She moaned in my ear. That did it; it pushed me so far over the edge. I slammed into her harder.

"Shit, Roza... I'm going to... cum!" I grunted.

"Me too!" she cried out. "Yes! Please... harder!" Rose convulsed as her massive orgasm rocked her body and the walls of her tight pussy clamped down on me.

I pushed hard into her and felt my hot liquid eject from me. Complete satisfaction coursed through me as we rode out the orgasm. I was high on the bliss of the moment. I pulled her body as close to mine as possible, in the tight loving embrace.

"Damn, Roza... I missed being with you. I love you so much," I gasped out as I tried to catch my breath.

"Mmm, I missed you too... I love you more than anything!" she whispered back.

She chuckled nervously. "God, I hope the pilots didn't hear any of that..."

She stayed there with me inside her for a few more minutes, neither of us wanting to separate, but we decided it was best to move. She slipped off to the bathroom for a few minutes. She came back well put together again with a content smile on her face. I'm pretty positive I had that same smile. We cuddled up together for the reaming flight.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me how much you like the Mile High club. Don't be shy Review! <strong>

**Go check out oppa! My kick as beta and co-conspirator!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Cabin

**Ok this is a version of a scene I wrote for Oppa's story Camp Is. It's a version of the cabin scene only more explicit. I made my version more x rated since you know what you're getting yourself into here. So enjoy. **

**Also, I'm really sorry guys. I know you want me to post more, but all I can say is that I have too many irons in the fire. So here is a little of what I'm doing.**

**First I have my 3 VA stories, The Wild, Wild West, Birth To Badass and this M collection.**

**Plus I beta for Oppa who currently has Living in Siberia, Camp Is and Thorns of a Rose. **

**I also beta and co author, with Lock Ness Monster13, who is in the hospital with pneumonia and very, very sick. So I'm asking you to find her on VA FF and send her well wishes. She is working on Gone and Running and Keeping Promises. **

**Oppa, Nessy and I are writing a new story together that we don't have a name for yet but we will announce it in a few months and Nessy will be publishing it. Oppa has a ton of new stories in mind and I have a few they won't be as epic as TWWW tho. **

**And I have helped a handful of other writers out a time or two lately, which I am happy to do because I know some of you haven't written a lemon before and stuff so I like to help. :D **

**So if you are reading any of these stories you are seeing great effort on behalf of the author and myself to get you really good chapters. **

**Good news is – I am actually writing my own book. I have been working on building my characters and plot and even going to meet with Debbie Macomber who is a famous author here in my home town. I am going to ask her if she will guide me in the publishing process. I hope to publish next year. **

**So now you know why it takes me sooooo long. Just hang in there with me, k. And I'm sorry I haven't gotten that shower scene up yet – I keep getting side tracked. LOL. **

**With out further ado…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 The Cabin <strong>

Dimitri and I continued to run a little further, just for good measure. We stopped, totally tired. I looked over to Dimitri, who was... smiling?

"What are you smiling at?" I asked, frowning.

"You," he said, smiling brightly. "You're adorable when you're out of breath," he continued. He walked over to me and put his thumb on my chin, bringing my face up to meet his. Our lips brushed, and then were placed firmly on each other's. I pulled my face from his and looked at him.

"You're a total pervert," I told him, not breaking eye contact as I leaned in and pressed my lips to his.

"And you're totally hot. What am I supposed to do?" Our lips touched again, and after that, it was like one big make out session. It was a little blurry, but I couldn't deny the feelings that Dimitri gave me every time our skin merely brushed. But, that's Dimitri for you. Amazing at everything he does.

I hadn't realized that there was a tree right behind me until my back was pressed firmly up against it. I couldn't stop the moans that were flying out of my mouth as easily as words.

We broke the kiss for air, but after a second, Dimitri's mouth was on my neck. He trailed a bunch of kisses and love bites from my law line to my collar bone, sometimes flicking his tongue out and licking me every now and then. I had my arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close to me, realizing that I didn't ever want him to leave me.

"Roza..." Dimitri breathed against my skin. He brought his head up so that our faces were level with each others. "Do you... want to go somewhere?"

I couldn't do anything other than nod my head over and over. Words failed me.

Dimitri lifted up my thighs and wrapped my legs around his waist. I smiled at him before bringing my lips back to his. I loved the way that Dimitri made a low, feral growl in the back of his throat when I ground my hips up against his. Not only did it turn me on ten fold, but this caused the intensity of the kiss to heat up immensely.

Dimitri started walking. It was weird being stationed on him as he moved around. But I liked it.

We paused making out because Dimitri's attention was on something other than my lips. I pouted, looking up at him. I noticed his eyes weren't on me, but something behind me. I felt my heart beat faster, wondering if maybe there was someone behind us or something, but I was astonished when I turned to see a...

... A cabin?

What the hell was this doing all the way out here?

Dimitri must've sensed my thoughts, because he answered me. "I think we've gone past the camp grounds..." he mused. I looked it up and down. It was a one-story, very quaint looking cabin. It was made of wood, and it almost resembled a little gingerbread house. Like it was from a movie, it was adorable.

"Should we go back?" I asked, noticing a little worry in my own voice. Worry? Since when was I ever worried? A lot, I realized. I guess my number one fear at the moment was that there might possibly be someone inside there. Or that we would be caught sneaking out this far.

Dimitri shook his head, and started walking. He let me down and I took his hand. "Are you sure we should go in there...?" I wondered aloud to Dimitri. We made brief eye contact.

He smirked. "Don't be a worry-wart, Roza. I won't let anything happen to you."

I glared at the ground as Dimitri led me forward. "Fine," I muttered. He pulled me towards the cabin, looking around to make sure that there wasn't anyone around to catch us.

When we got to the door, I was surprised to see that it swung open when Dimitri tried the knob. We looked at each other before Dimitri took a step in. It was dark inside, but it clearly had been used recently. There was a small kitchen and living room, and then a door that led off to what I suspected as a bedroom.

Bingo.

"Maybe it is the camps' after all," Dimitri said, eyeing the place. I was still looking around when Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist and hoisted me into the air. I gasped in shock as he swung me around until I fell securely in his arms. He gave me a mischievous look, and I replied with a devious one.

"What do you say we check out that room?" I asked, pointing to the closed door.

"I like the way you think," Dimitri said, and in a flash we were at the door. He turned the knob, and I held my breath. The door opened slowly, and revealed the room. It was small, though it looked like it was from a fairy tale.

There was a black four poster bed with all white sheets, and a black side table on either side of the bed. A mahogany desk was on the far side of the room, a large window positioned right above. The walls were painted a dark purplish-red and the curtains pulled to the side of the window matched.

"Oh, Roza." Dimitri moaned as my hands found his chest. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this with you," he said. My hands slid up his shirt. I slowly began to unbutton it, one by one, but losing my patients with it after the first few buttons and I pulled it over his head.

Underneath he wore a sexy black tank top and a necklace that was silver with dog tags attached. It was really, really sexy. I didn't get that good of a look at the way his tank top clung to his abs and pecks, but the kiss made up for it. God, the way he could kiss. It was amazing, purely amazing.

My shirt was the next article of clothing off. The sweater was easily discarded and I was instantly down to my navy blue lacy bra. Dimitri's big hands cupped my breasts and gave them tight squeezes. My moans were getting higher and higher, and I couldn't help but notice how wet he was getting me with just his touches.

But it was obvious that Dimitri was feeling the same way, because my hand brushed up against his crotch, and his cock was practically throbbing. I took this as an OK sign to start unzipping his zipper. His breath caught as I rubbed him through the fabric of his jeans. And the kiss turned so _damn_ heated.

I got his jeans past his ass, and he helped me by getting them the rest of the way down. I kicked off my shoes, as did Dimitri when he pulled his jeans down, leaving him in only his tank top (which I made sure to get rid of almost immediately) and black boxer briefs.

"Oh baby," I moaned as he pressed his throbbing erection up against me. It was almost as if I couldn't get my jean short shorts off quickly enough. Finally, it was just the two of us and our undergarments. We took short, choppy breaths as we took in each other's bodies. I had to admit, Dimitri's the most beautiful thing I've seen in the longest time.

Dimitri's lips were on my neck once again as he slid his hand behind my back and found the clasp of my bra. He undid it and my lungs took in a deep breath of air as the thing slid down my arms and was tossed onto the ground. Dimitri's hands slowly and gently cupped my breasts as if not truly believing what he was doing was real. As if he touched me the wrong way I would break. Or maybe even, if he touched me I would disappear.

"Damn Roza, you look so beautiful"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his lips down to mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist picking me up and carrying me to the bed. Holding the hot wet kisses that were even more heated now, he laid me down and hovered over me.

He broke the kiss before he gave me one last peck. Then he brought his head down to my chest and began to suck on my breasts. I had nearly forgotten how good it felt to have his mouth there, and it made me fantasize about how good it would make me feel if he were to go lower...

"Mmm, Dimitri that feels soo…." I couldn't even finish my though.

Again, it was almost like Dimitri could sense my inner desires. He trailed kisses down my flat stomach, and navel. He was right above my panty line. His eyes flickered up to me, as if asking permission. I gave him the nod of approval, and at that, a grin graced his lips. He got a grip on my dark blue lace panties and hurriedly yanked them down my legs, as he stood feasting his eyes on the sight before him.

"God, you're so fucking sexy." He moaned just looking at me, and my eyes traveled down his face, past his chest until my eyes hit the twitching bulge in Dimitri's black briefs. I smirked.

Dimitri gave me a questioning look as I sat up. I reached up and pulled the waist band over his huge throbbing cock. I took a deep breath as I got a full look at his beautiful manhood. I could feel my mouth salivate at the sight.

"Talk about fucking sexy!" I said and slid the sexy boxers down his legs and let them drop to his ankles. I let my hands travel up his thighs and stroked his hard cock and cup his balls. His eyes closed eyes in ecstasy at my touch.

"Mmm, that feels so damn good Roza."

I leaned forward and slid his whole shaft in my mouth. Dimitri shuddered as I did so and his member was throbbing so hard that my hand was shaking as I held it by the base. I only licked the tip this time, teasing him. I let my tongue slide down to the base of his rock hard cock and licked his balls. He moaned as my tongue circled him and my hot mouth closed around his thick raging dick. His hands grabbed my head gripping my hair as he rocked back and forth fucking my mouth. I moaned as his cock went deep-throat.

"Uhh, yeah I love when you deep throat me." He moaned in his thick sexy Russian accent. I plunged his whole shaft into my mouth, and sucked him off as I brought my head back up. I bobbed my head up and down as I continued and I moaned with his dick in my mouth. The vibration ripped through my body and out my mouth.

I could feel him getting so close as he fucked my mouth, but suddenly a low growl escaped Dimitri's lips as he grabbed me and forcefully he pulled back and pushed me down to the bed. The action was so quick I was surprised when I looked up to find my legs spread and his mouth working its way down my thigh.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around my thighs and spread me open placed his mouth on me, and shoved his tongue in me as far as it would go. I cried out, not able in the slightest to keep it in and arched my back. Dimitri chuckled. He shoved his tongue in me and licked all the way up to my clit. Spreading me further his hot mouth latched on to my sensitive clit as he sucked and flicked it with his tongue.

"Oh god, it feels so good when you eat my pussy." I moaned.

My body was twitching and shaking when he shoved two fingers in me roughly. I was so dripping wet that he slid in deep making me gasp at the friction. He added the third finger and rubbed deep against my g-spot as he sucked my clit. The coil was tightening in my core as he shoved the forth finger stretching my slippery pussy and jamming his hand in me.

"Ahh… Oh, I'm gonna cum." I gasped and suddenly his hand and his mouth were gone. I didn't have time to think about it though.

"Are you ready for this?" Dimitri asked, breathing his hot breath on my ear. It sent shivers up my spine, but it was nothing that I couldn't handle. I felt his hard dick rubbing up and down my lips my juices lubricating his huge cock.

I nodded. "Yes," I whispered in his ears. "Yes, Dimitri... Please." I couldn't stop the moans that were raking my body. I knew that if he didn't insert himself soon, I wouldn't be able to stand it.

He positioned himself at my entrance, and my heart rate tripled. God, I swear, the things Dimitri did to me, made me almost get heart attacks. I bit my lip, knowing how good this will feel. Dimitri looked up when he was in the right spot.

I felt my lips part and his head slipped into my wet waiting core. I sighed at how good just the tip of his cock felt. I was so ready for more. I grabbed his ass and prepared myself for the next push. He leaned down and kissed me hard on the mouth. Pulling back from the kiss he made eye contact with me and smiled smugly as he leaned forward, and in one slam, he was in.

I arched my back and a silent scream seemed to be at my lips. My eyes rolled back in my head as euphoria washed over me. Of course, Dimitri's lips were on mine before I could shout out or make a loud noise. Everything was muffled by Dimitri's warm, soft lips on mine.

He held his position deep inside me as my gasps slowed down. Leaning down he kissed me once again this time more tender and loving. He started rocking his body, moving back and forth in short, and slow movements. I was concentrating on relaxing and with his tender movements; soon I was moving with his rhythm. I felt every stroke as they got longer and smoother. He slid in and out making us slick with my juices.

I groaned, finally feeling accustomed to Dimitri's shaft inside of me. He broke the kiss and looked me square in the eye. "Want more?" he asked seductively, though I could tell his breaths were a little ragged.

I bit my lip hard again, wondering if one of these times it would begin to bleed. I squeezed my eyes shut as I whispered to Dimitri, "Harder." I was breathless, but he playfully leaned down to my ear.

"What was that, Roza?" he whispered as his hot breath tickled my ear. He pulled back to look at me, a cocky grin on his oh-so-perfect, now plump lips.

I smirked, "Oh god baby, fuck me harder?" I said in my best sexy breathless voice. Dimitri eyes filled with lust at my playful, but sexy request and he smiled deviously, and I couldn't help but moan as he changed his pace. I gripped his ass as he plowed into me with my legs spread as far as possible so he could go in deep.

He paused for a moment as he slid his hand under my calf. I was shocked at such an odd move, but when he lifted it over his shoulder, it made a little sense. He shifted his weight to his other hand and repeated the move with my other calf.

Realization hit me when I saw the position I was in. I was practically folded in half with my legs over his chest and shoulders. It was a perfect position for him to have full access. My eyes widened and I gasped as he shoved harder and deeper into me.

"Oh, Yes!" I moaned in a higher pitch.

In this position I couldn't really move, but it didn't matter. He moved a little bit harder, making his thrusts deeper. I was gasping and shocked at the feeling. Like his dick was deep inside me practically hitting my stomach. His huge rock hard dick was stroking all the right spots.

I felt my orgasm coming on fast. This position was amazing. "Oh god, so deep." I moaned as he thrust again.

As he was slamming into me, I was lost in my own little world of ecstasy. All I could think about was him, the sound of his breathing and the feel of him deep in my core. I was floating on cloud nine and could barely string two complete thoughts together.

"Damn Roza, you're so fucking tight."

Dimitri was certainly hitting me right to the core, and I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take before I had an orgasm. The way he moves his body is just so fucking beautiful and hot that it was a surprise that I didn't just cum every second.

"R-Roza," Dimitri stuttered as he continued pumping in and out of me. He had his eyes closed, but opened them to look at me, his smoldering eyes were hooded in passion and desire. A low groan passed his lips as he slammed his eyes shut one more time. "I'm... I'm going to-"

"Mmm, me too." I moaned. With complete euphoria washing over his features he smiled a brilliant smile.

"Oh god, shit yeah," he sighed, feeling my walls clamp down on him. It was the most perfect feeling in the world. I came, allowing the orgasm to rock my whole body. I felt Dimitri's cock throb hard with one last intense slam as he came deep inside me.

"Oh fuck yeah!" I moaned loudly, feeling everything shoot inside of me. It was fucking great, hot and sexy, and I couldn't deny that it was the best feeling in the world.

He carefully let my legs slip back down into a normal position and he closed the distance between us. His lips crashed down on mine as our bodies pressed together. He held his weight slightly off me, but kissed me with everything he had left.

The feeling of him inside of me and our chest and stomach pressed together coupled with his lips on mine, I was in heaven. The heated passionate kiss wiped away all thoughts out of my head except his tongue mingling with mine. We were absolutely as close to each other as possible. And it was magical.

I ran my hands across his skin caressing him as we laid there catching our breath between kisses. He stoked my cheek and stared lovingly into my eyes no words were necessary. Looking at his beautiful brown eyes I fantasized about us together in the future, holding hands as we made out, as we had sex, and even as we slept. I guess my subconscious was telling me something, and that was that Dimitri was definitely the one.

It was soo perfect that nothing could ruin this moment ...

* * *

><p><strong>DONT FORGET TO SEND WELL WISHES TO LOCK NESS MONSTER13 SHE IS VERY SICK IN THE HOSPITAL<strong>

**This Lemon was brought to you by Oppa "Camp Is" and me. If you enjoyed it please review. **


	7. Chapter 7 What Dreams Are Made Of

**OH MY GOD PEOPLE you want to see some VERY SEXY DIMITRI PICS**

**Go to my profile and click on the link for MARCUS SCHENKENBERG**

**INSTANT ORGASM!**

**So a special treat I liked this M scene so much I tought it should be here.**

**This is an out take of The Wild, Wild West.**

**To set it up Rose just woke up from a very vivid dream.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 What Dreams Are Made Of<strong>

Dimitri reached out and touched my cheek, cupping my face in his hand. He was looking deep in my eyes studying me. "It was just a dream." He said quietly. He leaned in and placed a soft sweet kiss on my lips. With his hand on my face and his lips pressed to mine I melted into the kiss. Closing my eyes I relished the tender love that passed through our warm kiss.

I slowly slid my hand up his sexy bare chest and into his soft brown hair. Kissing him harder I gripped his tresses and pressed his mouth closer to mine. Parting my lips I smoothly glided my tongue across his plump luscious bottom lip. His mouth opened as his tongue sensuously slid into my mouth matching the strokes of my eager tongue.

A throaty moan escaped my mouth and my craving body quickly responded to every sensation. His strong warm arms encircled me as he pulled me tightly to him. My heart was racing and my body was aching for him to be closer. I wanted nothing more at this moment than to make love with him again.

"Make love to me." I whispered against his lips. His breath caught, but his kiss turned passionate and hungry. I was only wearing a thin silky black slip that I had had on under my dress and my black lace panties. Dimitri grabbed the gathered fabric of the slip that had already worked its way up my body with both hands, and I raised my arms over my head. He lifted the fabric and in one swish of motion my slip was gone.

He laid me down and continued to kiss me, touching everywhere. It felt so wonderful- my skin was tingling, goose bumps rose where his fingers slid down my body. My mind swam with the intense passion.

"I love you Roza." He whispered as he broke the kiss and trailed soft bites down my neck.

"Mmm… I love you, too." I said breathlessly. My hands caressed over his muscled body. My fingernails lightly clawed his skin, not even leaving a mark, but a faint groan escaped Dimitri's throat telling me it felt good to him. A smile grew on my lips. I loved knowing I had this affect on him.

His warm hands cupped my exposed breasts. His thumbs caressed across my hard nipples sending a jolt of excitement through me as he kissed and nipped my neck working his way to the tip of my hard peak. I moaned in delight when his warm tongue slowly licked around my nipple and I felt his teeth grab it then suck it into his mouth.

"Mmm," I hummed as his hot tongue circled my hard tip.

An erotic thrill shot though me as I felt the moisture seep between my lips. His mouth moved onto my other nipple and his hand slid down my stomach stroking my skin as he slid his fingers under my panty line. I spread my legs and bent my knee as his fingers slipped between the hot wet folds.

He sucked in a sharp breath, when he discovered how wet I was for him, causing cool air to flow over my wet hard nipple. I arched my back and hissed as his fingers slid into me. He bit softly on my nipple tugging on it as two of his fingers penetrated me as deep as possible and then slid out again and again.

"Oh god, Dimitri, that feels so good." I breathed as he stroked his thumb over my throbbing clit.

"Roza, you're so wet." He whispered shoving his fingers in deep again as I moaned.

He got up on his knees and grabbed the edge of my panties yanking them down my thighs. Quickly slipping my panties off, he tossed them to the floor. He roughly grabbed my knees and spread my legs wide apart as he crawled between them. His lips placed soft kisses on my thigh as he moved toward my core. His hot tongue stroked my wet lips and I moaned in ecstasy.

"Mmmy god." I growled as his tongue slid up and down my wet folds. He moved up to my clit and sucked making me gasp. My hands flew to his soft silky hair and my body arched as I pressed his mouth harder to my clit.

"You taste so sweet, so good." He murmured, his hot breath blowing softly across my sensitive skin.

As his tongue flicked back and forth on my clit, two of his fingers massaged my folds and slid deep into my wet core. I squirmed under his touch moaning and panting. I could feel a fire burning in my core, a tightening building as I reached my peak.

"Dimitri!" I gasped as he sucked hard on my clit and shove a third finger into my wetness pushing me over the edge. My body shook uncontrollably and my walls clenched around his fingers as the orgasm rocked through me. He stroked in and out of my core and lapped at the juices that flowed freely from me.

His lips grazed over my skin, he moved up my body placing soft tender kisses along the way. Moving his fingers gently massaging my core, his tongue slipped out of his mouth and circled my hard nipple and sucking on it once more. He was moving slower now, and I was enjoying every single stroke of his hand and tongue.

"I need to feel you inside of me." I breathed into the silence.

Hovering over me, he slipped his long fingers out of my core and placed the tip of his hard dick at my entrance. Another wave of excitement washed over me when I felt him press into me. Our bodies mingled together as he slowly penetrated deep into my tight core with a slow steady thrust.

I gasped and moaned rocking my hips to meet his. My head was spinning with pleasure. I couldn't believe that making love to him could be so amazing, even better then the first time.

"God Roza, I love you so much." Dimitri whispered into my ear as he made love to me. We rocked together in sync and his lips found mine giving me a slow passionate kiss.

"Mmm, I love you…" I whispered on his lips. His thrusts became rougher as his hard thick cock plunged deep inside me. I could feel my juices lubricating him all the way down to his balls. Our bodies slapped together as I gripped his hips pulling him harder into me.

"I want you to cum on my hard cock, Roza." He moaned, "I'm so hard for you baby," He whispered as he slammed into me. "Let me feel you're hot cum on my hard cock." He growled thrusting hard and deep.

I couldn't stay silent anymore. "Oh god baby, yes!" I screamed. "Yes! Deeper! Harder!" I thrust my hips meeting his spreading my legs wider.

He thrust harder into me going in so deep. I sucked in a sharp breath and moaned loudly as he continued to slam into my wet pussy harder and deeper. My legs were shaking and my walls were clenching down tight.

"Yes baby, you're so tight," He moaned, "Your pussy feels so good." Riding me hard and fast, he pounded into me bringing me to my climax.

"Oommhh!" I screamed as I let go and felt a rush of heat flowing through me as I rode out my orgasm. He slammed into me a few more times until I felt his release deep inside of me. It felt so good, my walls clamped down on him again milking him for all that he could give.

We rocked together in bliss enjoying the sensation of us together as one. He moved slightly and carefully laid on top of me. I closed my eyes memorizing the feel of him wrapped around me. I couldn't help the small smile that came to my lips. I ran my fingers in circles caressing his body trying to calm my racing heart and my heavy breathing. His body pressed against mine and his wonderful scent was all I could think about. In this moment I was in heaven.

I felt his soft sexy lips graze mine once again and I kissed him slowly putting every ounce of love into that single sweet kiss. After we kissed I felt his breath by my neck as he placed a kiss under my ear and then he whispered to me, "You look so beautiful, so happy."

A bigger smile grew and I opened my eyes to see his smoldering brown eyes gazing down at me. I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek. I caressed his bottom lip with my thumb as I stared into those incredible eyes.

"I'm happier than I ever thought possible, my love." I said softly. My heart felt as if it would explode with joy as I saw his eyes light up with happiness and the breathtaking smile that played across his beautiful face.

"You make me happier than I have ever been in my life." He replied softly. "Roza, you are everything too me." He whispered as he closed the distance between our lips once again.

We kissed for a long time just laying there with him still inside me not wanting to move. But as the position became more cramped he gave me one last long kiss and moved away. I instantly missed his body heat and his soft skin touching mine. I felt desire sweep through me wanting him back inside me wanting to ravish his body. An image of me on top riding him hard like a bucking bronco flashed through my mind.

As he rolled onto his back next to me I couldn't resist jumping him again. I mounted him straddling his waist. His hands flew to my hips in surprise. But my face must have said it all because I looked at him and a man eater smile formed on my lips. His eyes went from surprised to hungry in a matter of seconds.

I grabbed his wrists and yanked them up by his head trapping them in my grip. I bent down and grabbed his nipple in my teeth and then sucked on it hard eliciting a moan from Dimitri. After a minute I moved to the other nipple and sucked on that one too.

Slowly making my way up to his neck and ear I sucked and nibbled and then whispered my vision in his ear.

"Dimitri, I want to ride your hard dick like a bucking bronco until you scream my name and cum so hard you shake."

I felt him shiver from my words and then I felt his hard cock pressed against my inner thigh. I smirked knowing he was ready for round two.

I ground my hips into him a few times and he growled and thrust up. "Oh yeah baby tell me how much you want me to ride you." I whispered.

"Oh god Roza, I want you to ride me like a bronco." He breathed in a strained voice. "Please baby, fuck me hard, I need you so bad."

I ground my hips into him again making him groan. He tried to move his hands, but I still had him trapped to the bed. Bringing my mouth to his, I gave him a hard hot kiss and ground my hips again. He moaned into my mouth as he thrust up once again.

"Roza, please let me be inside of you." He whispered against my lips. I raised my hips and let go of his wrists, slipping my hand between us and guiding him to my entrance. I rocked back and forth with just the tip of his cock sliding in teasing him just a little, but he was having none of that as he thrust up hard trying to go deeper. What he wasn't expecting was me to slam down on top of him too.

"Ahrrhh!" We screamed together with the sudden force of him buried deep in me. We stopped for a second to recover, but then I shifted, I brought my knees up and placed my feet next to Dimitri's hips on the bed. Dimitri's eyes widened and became wild with lust as he saw my position, like a jockey on a race horse.

I started to bounce up and down on his hard cock, slamming him in as deep as he can go each time. He bucked his hips so that his big long dick was coming almost all the way out of my dripping wet pussy and then pounding back in.

The view was incredible both of us could see everything. We watched as his slick throbbing cock slid full length in and out of me over and over. It was so erotic seeing him slide between my folds and burying him all the way to his balls.

"Mmm, ride me hard Roza!" He moaned as he watched.

Dimitri reached up and grabbed my bouncing breasts in his firm grip. He squeezed my nipples and I moaned in pleasure arching my back. Suddenly his hands were at my hips, lifting me and slamming me down onto him over and over pounding into me with his hard thrusts. I was breathing so hard I couldn't speak, my body started to shake.

"Roza!" He screamed in ecstasy. Hearing him scream my name with such passion sent a jolt through me that pushed me over the edge once again. Heat flashed through my whole body, and as I came I felt him release with me. He had shoved me down on him really hard and held me there as he pushed deep in me. Our bodies were quivering when I collapsed on top of him.

Our breathing was ragged and my heart was beating like mad. I could hear Dimitri's heart pounding erratically in his chest as my head rested there. His hands slowly let go of my hips as we began to relax. One of his hands moved to my hair stroking it and pulling it away from my face. His other hand traced patterns on my bare skin.

I was so worn out now that I couldn't move. Not that I wanted too. The feeling of him still inside of me as he stroked my hair and caressed my bare skin was so soothing. I never wanted to be anywhere else. I felt my eyelids start to droop as the rhythmic motions lulled me to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This Lemon was pretty damn perfect the way it was so I didn't change it much, but DAMN it was gooooooood! Dimitri is sure the hell in my dreams!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MARCUS**

* * *

><p><strong>OK EVERYONE- this is an original story written by a friend of mine who would like to know what you think of it PLEASE READ IT! Its not an M story but its good.<strong>

**The Story of Zesos Mardis it is located at - Fanfiction(dot)net /s/7603062/1/**

**But this is Chapter 1 **

**This story is purely from her mind and she owns the plot and the characters. If there are references towards other stories, it is purely accidental.***

Chapter one

The sun had let the first of its rays though the horizon as Zesos woke from his slumber and let out a yawn as he stretched his arms to start some circulation to them. He sat up and looked out of the glass-pane window to watch the suns light form new colors on the clouds. He had always loved watching the sunrise and was utterly fascinated with how the sky changed from a near-black shade of blue, to purple, then to pink, then to the light sky blue that stayed until the sun was to set. _I wish there was a chance to let the sun reach further into this darkened kingdom._ He thought to himself.

For eons, the sun had only reached to the outer wall of the Shadow Kingdom because of the travesties that the kingdom had in its past. The Shadow Kingdom was well known for its highly skilled assassins and its uses of the Exiled Passions. The people of the kingdom had immersed themselves so deeply into the Exiled Passions that they themselves were called Exiles. The Passions were set to be unused by any hand due to the results of the Passions. Each Passion was meant to perform a certain set of actions to make a kingdom prosper and there were five total Passions: The Passion of Love, which was used to complete a marriage and keep the couple together as long as possible; The Passion of War, which allows and trains people to be soldiers for armies to defend the kingdom; The Passion of Peace, which teaches diplomacy, thus creating ambassadors and negotiators; The Passion of Life, which formed the churches and the healers of the kingdoms; and lastly, The Passion of Death, which is used to aid the dead in returning to the world of souls to find a home when they are of use, however it was also used to train the darkest form of a soldier: the assassins.

"Master Mardis?" a faint voice called from behind the oak door to his room. "Have you woken?"

"I'm awake," Zesos said, letting out a sigh. "I have been up since the sun set its first rays to the horizon."

"You have been up for a while then, my lord," the servant said as they entered the room carrying a tray of warm food. "The cooks have made grain porridge for you with some fresh yak milk mixed in."

"Yuck."

"Is this not to your liking?"

"Yak milk is full of needed nutrients, but it is disgusting when it's mixed like that."

"Shall I prepare you something else?"

"I'll eat it; I just can't guarantee that it'll stay in my stomach."

"I understand. I will notify the cooks that if they make you a light grain porridge again to not mix in the yak milk. What should be used in its place?"

"How about some goat or cow milk? Those tend to make it a little sweeter and give it more flavor."

"I will tell them, my lord."

Zesos watched as the servant left and looked at the bowl porridge and shuddered. _I really hate yak milk._ He thought. _I know that it is healthy for me and it had been healing my body but, it shouldn't be mixed with grain porridge!_ Zesos let out another sigh and picked up the steaming bowl and its spoon. He grimaced and started to eat the goop slowly. As he ate the porridge, he could feel it trying to rise up from his stomach with each bite. He let out a sickened groan and put the nearly empty bowl back on the tray that the servant brought in. He stood up and nearly fell over as his stomach churned with the porridge still trying to rise up.

"That stuff is so gross," he said holding his stomach. "Might as well head to the washing chamber and get cleaned up."

Zesos opened his door and nearly fell to the floor as he bumped into the cold steal of a chest plate. The guard that he bumped into caught him and helped Zesos steady himself.

"Forgive me my liege," the guard said. "I didn't mean to run into you, but I was asked to tell you that your father and elder brother will be returning in a few hours."

Zesos shot his head up to look at the guard and started to shake. _If father is coming home with my brother at his side, I'm going to be in a world of hell!_ He thought.

"Are you all right my liege?" the guard asked.

"Somewhat," he replied. "Just surprised that his father and brother are returning so soon, since the sun has just reached the horizon and they are already nearly here."

"They might be in a hurry. I was told by some of the scouts that they are moving quite fast for just a return."

"Could they have a follower that they want to loose or is someone injured?"

"The message didn't say."

Zesos let out a sigh and walked past the guard to the washing chamber. _Normally, father and brother wouldn't come home at the same time, unless they have something planned for when they arrive._ He thought as he opened the door to the chamber. _The things that I can think of that would bring them home in such haste is either to tell the kingdom of war, victory, an ambassador, the death of father, the death of my brother, or something dealing with mother. It can't be the day of birth for her, that's not for another four months and, they wouldn't come home in such haste if it was my day of birth because they care so little for me; and they always celebrate my brothers date of birth before he goes away from the kingdom if his date of birth falls in the time he is a way._ Zesos walked into the lavender scented room and started to remove his bed clothes. He had just taken off his shirt when he heard the door open behind him and he jumped slightly as he turned around. Standing in the doorway was his mother, and two of her female aids. His mother wore a dark blue dress that fluttered in the wind as she walked and had her ebony-black hair tied in a bun and held in place by a jasper hair-pin. The servants were dressed in white shirts with a black vest over it and long black skirts.

"Why so jumpy my son?" his mother asked calmly. "Is it so surprising that I am here?"

"It's only a surprise when one is unaware of what is happening," Zesos said calmly as he gave a small bow. "I am honored that my mother has taken her time to see me."

As Zesos stood straightly, he could see sadness in his mothers face at what he had said and she waved her aids out the door. When the servants had left, shutting the door behind them, his mother walked up to him and gave him a warm hug.

"You are my son," she said sadly. "Not a slave."

"According to my father, I am nothing more than a tool to be used as he wishes." Zesos retorted.

"Your father does not think that in the slightest!"

"Maybe not when it comes to my brother! Have you ever once seen father yell at Dren, even when he has done something wrong?"

His mother took a few steps back in fear at the anger that was shown in the words that Zesos had spoken. She looked down in dismay and shook her head. She knew full well that the King only favored Dren, his eldest son.

"You are the only one that truly tries to show love to me, mother," Zesos said sadly. "Only you mother, but you do it so quietly that people think that there is a different love between you and I. I am your blood child yet they think I am a lover."

"They only believe that because they do not want to accept that you are also my son. I wish to show my love to you without having to hide it from your father."

"You only hide it because he is not my real father. My true father has yet to be seen by these eyes and I have asked you several times about him, yet you tell me nothing."

After a long pause of silence between them, his mother spoke and said: "Your true father was never part of this kingdom."

"Then where is my father?" Zesos asked confused.

"He is in a place where very few can go. I will tell you more when the king and Dren have set to their private matters later tonight. For now, act as if there is no change in your heart."

Zesos nodded and watched as his mother left the washing chamber. When the door had shut behind her, Zesos fell to the floor. _My father has never been part this kingdom?_ He asked himself. _How can that be? If my father has never been part of this kingdom, then how is it that my mother birthed me? She has never once left the kingdom and she has never once stepped into the prisons that the king has placed in this city._ Zesos sighed, stood and removed the remainder of his clothes, then stepped into the warm water in the marble tub. _I wonder what kind of person my true father is._

_ "My lord?" a faint voice called from the other side of the door._

_ "What is it?" Zesos said calmly._

_ "The carriage__ that has his majesty and the prince is about to arrive. I also have your fresh clothes for today."_

_ "Very well, you may bring them in and prepare a towel for me."_

_ The door opened and a servant with a small pile of clothes walked in. The servant was a young boy, who was dressed in freshly made clothes, signifying that he had just started to work in the palace. The boy placed the clothes on a small stand next to the tub and went to the far closet and pulled out a towel. The boy walked back to Zesos and unfolded the towel to let Zesos dry off._

_ "Refold it and place it next to the clothes, then leave," Zesos said to the boy._

_ The boy nodded, refolded the towel, placed it next to the dry clothes and left the room quietly. Zesos smirked as the door shut and when it was completely closed, he laughed._

_ "I haven't had someone listen to me that well in a while," he said smiling. "That was funny."_

_ Zesos got out of the water and grabbed the towel. He sighed and tried to straighten himself before he started to wipe off the droplets of water on his skin. He got all the water off and started to get dressed. The clothes were a blue like his mothers dress, but there was a golden trim lining on them. He had gotten on the pants and shirt as a knock hit the door._

_ "I'm out of the water and nearly dressed," Zesos said._

_ He heard the door open and turned around. In the doorway stood a tall boy with deep green eyes and was dressed in a crimson coat, and black pants with shiny black shoes. The boy's__ hair was a dull blonde and wore a smirk on his face._

_ "Hello Dren," Zesos said calmly, trying not to show any anger. "How was your trip?"_

_ "Boring," Dren said with a small sigh as he walked in. "Did you enjoy the time without me and father around?"_

_ "I enjoyed the silence that came with it. I was finally able to get through a book without interruption, for once."_

_ Dren cocked an eyebrow and stared at Zesos for a short time. Zesos held Dren's gaze until Dren shut his eyes and straightened out. Dren shrugged as he let out a sigh and turned to leave._

_ "Oh," Dren said stopping before he got out of the door. "Father wants to see you when you are fully dressed. He didn't specify what it was that he wanted, but he insisted that you be there, mother and I as well."_

_ "I will be there," Zesos replied._

_ Dren left and shut the door. __What would the King want to say to mother, me and Dren?__ Zesos asked mentally. __Could it be the reason he hurried back here so fast?__ Zesos grabbed his coat and looked at it before he put it on. The coat was different then what he normally wore. This coat was a dark blue, almost black, had a hood and a symbol on its back that he had only seen in his dreams as a child, but was unknown in all history texts. He shrugged and put it on. __I'm guessing that mother had this made of me.__ He thought. __She is very good at this kind of stuff. I just hope this hood covers the symbol. The king would be angry if he saw it.__ As Zesos had hoped, the hood covered the symbol on his back and as he looked in the __mirror of the chamber, he saw the same symbol embroidered on the front above his heart. It's not that visible at first glance.__ He thought. __Lucky me.__ Zesos walked out of the washing chamber and went to the throne room. When he had arrived, he saw that the entire council of the courts was there and__ the king, Dren, and his mother were seated in the thrones. Zesos walked up to the throne next to his mother and sat down calmly. Zesos watched as the king looked around at everyone there and Zesos noticed that the king was wearing the same colors as Dren. Zesos sighed and leaned toward his mother._

_ "What is going on?" he whispered to her._

_ "The king is going to make a formal announcement," she replied. "I'm not sure what it is about."_

_ Zesos nodded and waited for the king to speak._

_ "My people," the king said, his voice echoing through the room. "Today is a momentous day. On this day, I bring word that we have an heir to my lineage and a friendship to a nation that was once our enemy."_

_ Zesos sat up a little straighter to hear the king better as he continued._

_ "I am pleased to say that the Kingdom of Li' Ti has surrendered to us and has agreed to have my eldest son wed their princess for peace."_

_Oh great.__ Zesos thought __irritated. As if Dren didn't have enough to brag about in the kingdom. The princess of Li' Ti is a beauty, there is no mistaking that, but Dren already has enough women to last him for the rest of his life; most of which came from small lordships that surrendered to the king so that they wouldn't get annihilated.__ Zesos let out an irritated sigh and looked at the king for him to continue._

_ "I will also say that my son has a child due in time as well."_

_ Zesos heard some of the council gasp in surprise and groaned. He looked at his mother and saw her let out a small sigh and she looked at Zesos with worry. Zesos nodded and they both looked back at the king._

_ "I command a banquet in honor of this day!" the king said and the whole room was full of cheering and congratulations__ to Dren on becoming a father._

_ Zesos got up and walked to Dren and said, "I pray you are a kind father to your children Dren. May they live long and healthy through your guidance."_

_ "Thank you little brother," Dren said and Zesos walked off._

_ Zesos walked out of the trone room and went to the library on the opposite end of the palace; at least there he knew he could have some quiet. He walked into the room and let out a relieved sigh; there was no one in the library and he went to grab a few books. The library had every book ever made in the kingdom and copies of the books that were made in the areas that the king had taken over. He took a small pile of books he had yet to read to a chair in front of the main fireplace in the library and sat down. He had just opened the book when he heard to door to the library open and sighed. I barely get started and there is already someone who wants to disturb me.__ He thought as he shut to book and turned to see who walked through the door. He grimaced slightly as he saw the king walk up to him and sit in the chair diagonal to him.__ Zesos sighed and set the book on the pile and waited patiently._

_ "I see I have interrupted you again," he said calmly. "I do apologize__ for that."_

_ "It is an honor to have this visit, my liege," Zesos said trying to remain calm. "What do I owe to this visit?"_

"For starters, you can stop being formal and use my name."

"According to the people, that is your name, unless you wish me to say something else."

"First and foremost I am your father, even if you are not my blood child."

Zesos paused and stared at him pretending to be confused and said, "You are not my blood father?"

"No, I have never been your blood father. You were yet to be born when I married your mother. She was in the same place as the princess of Li' Ti. Her father removed the marriage she was with to another so that she could bring about a peace to this kingdom, destroying the treaty to the kingdom in which she was originally part of. Before my wedding to her, I went to the king of her previous husband and asked for a treaty to us. They wondered why and my answer was simple, she had the son to their prince in her womb. They sent one of their medical to examine her and found what I said to be true and they made a deal. If I vowed to take care of their child, they would be an ally, but once my son had a child of his own, I would have to tell her child of their true origins."

Zesos looked at the ground in true astonishment and asked, "Who were the people that my mother was originally bound to?"

"They were unlike any people I had seen, but I had read books on whom they were. They were, and still are called, the Senri."

"Who are they?"

"They Senri are the origin of all that is timeless. They guard and covet the World of the Souls." "They are Soul Keepers?"

"That is correct. This kingdom was once called 'The Valley of Hope' and was so called until my father took your mother from her marriage to the prince of the Senri, then we were dubbed the Shadow Kingdom and cursed to forever be without the warmth of the sun, until they received her child at the day of my loss."

"What does that mean? What loss?"

"The day I see my son become a father and lose the faith of a child I only raised."

"I was beginning to wonder who it would be to tell him all of that," someone said out of the shadows.

Zesos turned and saw his mother walk into the light with a man in pure white clothes next to her. The man bowed to Zesos and the king and as he rose, Zesos saw the same symbol that was on his coat, embroidered on the guests coat, as well as a medallion with the same around his neck.

"I am Teliuer," he said calmly. "I have come for the boy."

"As I assumed, you were aware of the offspring of my son."

"That is correct. The princesses servant has been a dear friend to us and she has been with princess Riay since her marriage to our prince."

"I have kept my vow."

"That you have and I also bring a message from my leader. He is still willing to be your ally since the servant is from our kingdom, though you must instruct your son to be gentle with our kind, even if the child is only half."

The king nodded and looked at Zesos. Zesos could see a faint sadness present as the king stood and left the room leaving Teliuer, Zesos and his mother in the room.

"Now then," Teliuer said looking at Zesos. "Are you ready to come home?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok people please let me know what you think of this story or go and review it for her at the link she really needs some feed back. <strong>

**.net/s/7603062/1/ Thanks guys. Review Please**


	8. Chapter 8 Three Months is too Long!

**Ok everyone this is a scene that I wrote for Ch 23 in "Gone and Running" by Lock Ness Monster13. For those who havent read it, Rose and Lissa had switched bodies and they were like that for 3 F*** months so poor Rose and Dimitri and Lissa and Christian were a little... shall we say HORNY . LOL**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 Three Months is way too long!<strong>

"Lissa? Rose?" Christian said from the couch, probably still in shock from what Lissa was doing to him earlier. Lissa and I both sat up, both realizing at the same time what we could do. Lissa scrambled up and lunged at Christian. I laughed at his girly gasp when Lissa crashed into him. I looked around and made eye contact with Dimitri. I sprinted towards him and jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He caught me and we started to walk to our apartment. As soon as we were inside our living room, my mouth was on his, and we were both moaning from the intensity of the kiss. Dimitri's legs hit the couch and he fell backwards with me in his lap.

I instantly started ripping at his confining clothes without a second thought, not wanting to wait a single excruciating moment longer to touch his bare tan sexy smooth skin. My heart was already pounding franticly like the hooves of a heard of racing black stallions in my chest. I couldn't imagine my heart being able to take much more. I felt as if I was starving to death and Dimitri was the only thing that could completely satisfy the aching ravenous hunger that was clawing its way to the surface. With a sense of intense carnal urgency, gripping his shirt, I literally shredded it off his body; it was gone in a blink of the eye. It was like flipping a switch in me, an inferno of ragging desire. My lips were devouring his as our tongue's collided in a lust filled craving mania.

"Oh god Roza, I've missed you soo much." Dimitri's Russian accent was excruciatingly sexy and prominent as the loving words rumbled from his chest with a growl. My body severely heated with the rousing enticing sound of it wrapping around me like a blanket of seductive lust. He yanked my shirt off over my head and flung it away not caring where. Gripping my head Dimitri smashed his plump luscious lips passionately to mine once again. I moaned delightedly in his mouth.

"More…. god…. please more." I panted hot and heavy as he bit my exposed neck roughly in a painful, but pleasure filled, attack on my stimulated skin. At this point the rougher, harder, and faster the better. My bra was instantly flicked away in another millisecond and I softly hissed as his teeth clamped down on my hard erect nipple, sucking it eagerly into his hot mouth. It felt so good to have his sexy wet mouth on me. I arched my back and gripped the back of his head tangling my fingers in his soft silky brown hair, forcefully pulling him closer. His warm hands raised titillating goose bumps as he sensually caressed every square inch of my heated naked skin. Steaming hot tingling surges of electricity bolted through my body with every tantalizing stroke.

"Mmmm, Dimitri, I need you now!" I breathed begging for more, it just wasn't enough. I needed him in me, on me, surrounding me. I needed him fucking my brains out and I needed it now. I growled with pent up frustration and intense desire.

"Roza, I need your pussy riding me." Unbridled excitement blazed through me, shooting straight to my wet wanting core at the erotic sound of Dimitri's enticing words. I could feel my hot oozing juices instantly flowing between my lips. Dimitri powerfully pushed me up to a standing position.

"Take your clothes off now." He demanded. He stood up and ripped his own jeans off his body. A surge of flaming desire flooded my insides with instant heat just seeing his naked form in all his glory. With a raging hard on Dimitri stood ready and waiting for me to fuck him senseless.

My clothes were effectively stripped as fast as his. An incredible sex grin appeared on his soft sexy lips, admiring my nude form. Lust and longing flashed in his gorgeous brown eyes and faster than I have ever seen him move we were in each others arms. I physically couldn't get close enough. Our bodies molded to each other in order to be as close as possible, but I needed more.

I forcefully pushed him down on the couch in a seated position. His cock stood tall, ready for me to climb aboard and in a split second I was on his lap. Dimitri's arms encircled me, pulling me flush against him. I felt his hot mouth on my tingling skin wherever it could touch, kissing, licking and biting. The ragging hard on throbbed as my wet core pressed up against him. I couldn't bear to wait any longer. I eagerly gripped his shaft with my hand and guided the head of his huge hard cock to my waiting dripping wet pussy. I felt the tip of him slip between my hot moist folds and slammed my body down on top of his dick.

An animalist lusty moan rang out in the room from both of us. Dimitri's hands flew to my hips as he gripped my body with force. "Ride me Roza, now!" He growled and used his grip to raise my body and slam me back down hard on his bulging aching cock. Another loud pleasure filled moan reverberated out of my throat, my eyes rolled back in my head. I zealously rode up and down on him hard, hammering Dimitri's dick into me over and over. He held on to me soo tight and forced his hips to plow his long hard cock into me deeper and harder.

"Oh, yes… God yes, Dimitri!" I squealed in ecstasy. "Baby, you feel so fucking good!" I cried out in heavenly euphoria as Dimitri's dick hit my g-spot over and over again. An animalistic growl ripped from his chest when he felt my walls tighten and clench around his pulsating dick.

"Cum for me Roza, cum on my throbbing cock." I gasped for air as my twitching muscles contracted deep in my core. In the very pit of my stomach, a gripping burning feeling flashed through me with a frenzied delirium as I felt my first orgasm in three months rock my world.

"Mmm, baby, yah!" I moaned in a high pitched intoxicated bliss. Desire flashed again across Dimitri's face I could tell he loved the sound of my erotic moan and wasn't done hearing me cry out in pure rapture. In a matter of seconds he had pulled out of me and flipped me over. He was now standing behind me and I was facing the back of the couch with my legs spread wide for him.

"Scream for me Roza, say my name!" He growled as he slapped my ass. Forcefully he slammed his dick into my wet pussy again. I gripped the back of the couch to hold on from the impact. Warm hands gripped my hips again and he crashed into my quivering core over and over. I screamed his name in pleasure as he literally fucked my brains out. I was so high, I couldn't think, I could only moan and beg for more.

I was gasping for air after what felt like my tenth orgasm, my body was shaking uncontrollably as he growled like a wild animal and I felt his release in me. It sent me into another blissful state as my walls clenched down on the pulsating cock ramming into me milking his hot cum to the last drop.

Breathing hard and sucking in deep gulps of air I collapsed on the couch from sheer exhaustion. Dimitri curled his heated naked body up behind me wrapping me in his loving embrace. Kissing me on the shoulder, he spooned with me. "I love you baby, I love you so much." Dimitri's sweet sexy voice whispered in my ear. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and laid it over us. Breathing hard, trying to catch our breath, we laid curled up caressing, touching holding on to each other as if our lives depended on it. "I love you too, Comrade, so… so much." I breathlessly whispered back. We clung to each other, we couldn't let go.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and Go read GONE AND RUNNING BY LOCK NESS MONSTER13<strong>

**She also has a great M collection called Dirty Games go check it out! I beta them all so they have my wondrous little flare too. **


	9. Chapter 9 Tale of Woe's

Hello all my readers,

This is an apology and an explanation of what's been happening to me.

I just got out of the hospital. I have been very very sick for quite some time, hence, the reason for not posting as often. So for those of you who would like to hear my ordeal I will tell you my tale of woe's. For those of you who do not want the gory details. Just know that I'm sorry I haven't posted and I will try as soon as possible, but I can't promise exactly when.

So for those of you that would like to hear my horror story read on…..

For all of my life I have had stomach issues and have been going to the doctor asking what the hell is wrong with me, and the answers always were the same. We have run all of the test and we can't seem to find anything. Your symptoms are not normal. This went on for years and years. I am now 44 years old and for the past 15 years have been sick every day, couldn't eat much, really tired and just over all felt like crap, with the added symptom of pain in my right side.

Ten years ago, I went through extensive tests on my gallbladder. And again… there is nothing wrong. Still I kept getting sicker, I was so sick my skin was turning green from all the poisons in my system. Finally, a few months ago I had enough. I went to my doctor and said – "Ok, I know there is something wrong, we just have to find it, and I know it's my gallbladder even if I don't have normal symptoms!" so he said ok it's been ten years it's reasonable to check it again but we have to start all over with tests. I said fine let's get started…

Low and behold …. Guess what you have gallstones!#$%^&* "Really, hmm, no shit!"

So you know how doctors are... takes them forever to get around to it. And Last Sunday I had a full blown gallbladder attack. Basically it felt as if I was being kicked in the side by a freaking donkey! So I go to the Emergency room and they say well we can't take your word for it even though you have all these tests we can look at for the last F****** month! You don't have the normal symptoms of a gallbladder attack. So we have to run a bunch of tests first. Well, after running all their freaking tests again they said – "Since you already have an appointment with the general surgeon on Tues there is nothing we can do for you. Except give you drugs. So I go home….

The next morning I wake up in just as much pain as the day before and so I called the general surgeon and told them the situation and they said fine come right in….

Monday – Straight to the doctors told them I was ready to be admitted to the hospital and ready for surgery. I had not eaten or drank a thing since the day before and that was not much.

Monday 9 AM – admitted to the hospital – pain in the butt process….

Monday 1 PM – Taken to surgery

Monday 2 PM – CODE BLUE IN THE OPERATING ROOM

Apparently, I had a strange anatomy; my main artery that connected to the gallbladder had another branch that looped under the one the doctor could see. The other branch was directly below the branch he had to sever, and in the process severed the artery below that was not clamped off. It spasmed and didn't begin to bleed right away so they went on their merry way taking out the gallbladder.

Oh and btw my gallbladder…. About 4 times what it was supposed to be (about half the size of a sandwich bag) and severely diseased with lots of stones and one of the stones about as big as they come –

THE FREAKING SIZE OF A GOLF BALL!

And a few more almost as big and several more that were ranging in size. The doc said I had so many that I could have made them into a necklace. No I didn't get to keep them, I asked, they all had to be sent to the lab. My 17 year old son was very disappointed. lol

Ok, well in the meantime, they are getting ready to close and he decided to take one more look. And guess what they find a spurting fountain of my blood under my liver. He had started my operation Laparoscopically and by the time he gotten to the artery there was too much blood to see with the camera. So I am now the bride of Frankenstein. He pulled the camera and sliced me open about 10 inches across my upper abs. I lost about 1000ml or just over 2 pints of blood. The human body only has about 10 pints so that is a lot. He and another surgeon had to get inside and clamp off the spurting vessel. I was only supposed to be in surgery for an hour and 4.5 hours later, I was in the ICU, with my husband and mom freaking out. I have 17 staples in me, anemic, and in pain, but alive!

I spent the last 4 days in the hospital just trying to become coherent again.

Good news is that I am functioning somewhat. My mom is staying with me to take care of me and it will take about six weeks to recuperate, but I will be ok – scarred for life, without a nasty gallbladder.

So needless to say, I am hoping I will begin to feel better soon. And I hope to be back to writing SOON!

Again Sorry to all of my faithful readers who are dying to see how this story ends. I promise I will finish my stories. Hang in there with me. I promise I won't try to die again.

Sincerely

Debra


	10. Chapter 10 Hot Shower

**This is from a story call "Friends with Benifits" that Romitri is writing and I co write and beta. I have been promising you a hot shower for so long and I appologize that I took so long to get this out. I know my faithful readers miss my other stories "The Wild Wild West" and "Birth to Badass" and "Friday the 13th: Midnight hour" I am trying really hard to get back my abilities after surgery my memory and writting skills were gone. I was crushed because things just didnt flow. I couldnt remember how to spell words or even come up with the word I wanted to use - my vocab was just gone. So I started helping others and slowly things are getting better. I chose to write Friday the 13th as a short story to help me bring my skills back. But... its slow going. It takes me forever to think things thru. And on top of that my life got insanely crazy. I had lost my job and had surgery and my brain went to mush! But somewhere out there I have an angel watching over me because now I am working 3 jobs. 2 of them my own businesses. And working to get my Real Estate Lic. So life got crazy! So hang in there guys I promsie I will continue and finish all of my stories. Its just taking a whole lot longer then I ever expected. **

**So enough of my sob story here is the good stuff...**

**Friends with Benifits:Chapter Seven**

**(RPOV)**

Allowing the cool water to slide over my body, hoping it would relieve the tingling fevered skin, my mind raced with illicit thoughts. Every molecule in my body urged me to join Dimitri back in my big soft sinful bed, to submit to the raging need pulsing in my veins.

My lilac-scented soap stimulated my senses as I sighed and picked up the big white puff. Nothing was going to help the yearning that was deep in my very soul. Ice-cold water, thinking about my ninth-grade algebra teacher…nothing could possibly make me forget every rippling muscle, hearing him moan my name, our bodies colliding in intense passion… oh god, not when I knew Dimitri was lounging in my bed.

My bed.

Pure bliss washed over me as I remembered the feeling of waking up next to him. Just thinking about it had my nipples so tight they ached, my eyes fluttered closed, I soaped one of my breast, then the other.

"Do you need any help?" His sexy husky morning voice washed over my skin.

Jumping slightly my eyes popped open and I gasped looking over my shoulder. Dimitri held the shower curtain in one hand as he leaned against the tiled wall. I'd been so distracted by my thoughts, I hadn't heard the bathroom door open and close. His sexy smile deepened as his gaze traveled down my body, then back up, lingering on my ass. Every nerve ending in my body tingled with excitement. All he had to do was look at me, smile, and I was ready to jump his bones. Lord, I was really pathetic.

The truth was at this moment I didn't care. Heat coursing through me overrode my better judgment. No one could make me feel the way he did when his chocolate-brown eyes darkened with lust. My pulse accelerated as I glanced down and saw his cock, hard and ready. My nipples hardened, and a gush of liquid warmed me to the core.

His gorgeous smoldering brown eyes met mine and a sexy soft smile graced his kissable delicious lips.

"If you don't mind scrubbing my back, darling." I exaggerated with a strong fake southern accent. Fluttering my eyelashes at him and giving a little wink.

Dimitri chuckled and stepped into the tub. "I think I can help with a lot more than that." The dark promise in his voice sent another thrill racing along my skin.

He grabbed the soap from me and stuck his hands under the shower water.

"Jesus! You need some warm water, Roza." I turned the knob further to the left. When I straightened, Dimitri stepped closer to me, his shaft rubbing against the small of my back. "You know that's a myth right? That a cold shower will help curb you sexual desires." He droned in my ear, beginning at my shoulders, massaging and gliding his hands over my tense muscles.. "There's only one thing that helps." His whisper had me shivering even though the water was warming us up.

"What's got you all uptight?" His breath brushed past my wet skin causing goosebumps to rise all the way down my body.

"Oh, nothing much. I'm just standing in the shower, with a six-foot-seven stud behind me. I have absolutely nothing to worry about." I breathed with a heavy sigh rotating my neck to loosen up my kinks.

Those irresistible slippery hands slipped down my back stroking my wet flesh, then over my hips. They skimmed across the small of my back, cupping a cheek in each big strong hand, squeezing, massaging my aroused skin. His hands snaked their way around my body one hand sliding up to my breasts, teasing my nipples, pulling and pinching them as he ground his cock against my bottom. The other hand slowly, torturously eased down my body. My knees almost gave way as his long slender fingers passed my pelvic bone to the warmth between my theighs. I placed my hands on the tile to steady myself, arched my back, and spread my legs. My head spun, my body throbbed.

Dimitri's wet and slick fingers slithered inside me. As he slowly thrust in and out, he barely touched my clitoris. Each little brush of his thumb pushed me closer to the edge. The tension in my body drew tighter, quivering with the need to release. He kept his touch light enough to titillate, but not for me to find satisfaction. When I tried to push against his hand, Dimitri chuckled.

"Patience, Roza. It's much better if you draw it out."

At that moment, he rubbed his thumb against my clit again, and I growled. Frustration and impatience combined, heightening my senses. His hardness pressed against my ass making me wish for him to shove that throbbing rod where his fingers were now. My blood raced through my veins, heating me from within. I needed him to fuck me senseless, making me scream his name. Oh god, this was killing me.

"Dimitri Belikov." I growled out.

He chuckled. "I know, I'm in trouble when you use my full name." His voice was low and deep, heavy with his own desires. He wanted me to ride him just as bad as I wanted him to shove that big cock inside me.

Torturously, Dimitri continued to massage my breast while his magical fingers brought me higher. My juices flowed over his hand as my arousal grew, with every trust the pressure built and my core muscles drew tighter. Before I could reach my glorious peak, Dimitri pulled away from me, abruptly sitting down in the tub. As I turned around to protest, he pulled me on top of him, straddling his lap.

"Shit."

The frustration in his voice was unmistakable, filled with every ounce of need that was ragging in me. Dimitri gripped my hips, lining me straight up with his hard waiting manhood. Only a second later he slammed down on that wonderful hard shaft. A high-pitched moan left my lips as he forcefully held my hips, digging his fingers into my skin.

"Oh damn, Roza your so hot and tight." He growled.

The water sluiced over us as he set the rhythm, slower than I wanted. I opened my mouth to beg him to go faster, but he took one ridged nipple into his mouth, sucking, grazing his teeth along my tingling flesh. Every thought centered on the feel of his shaft pounding into me, his tongue twirling around the tip of my nipple. Tight blazing friction had me moaning his name over and over, the need to reach the pinnacle consumed my every action. My core muscles tightened around him and my body quivered.

A hand moved from my hips to my hair, tangling in the mass of wet curls, pulling me down for a hot passionate kiss. His tongue immediately thrust past my lips. I increased my speed as my tongue tangled with his.

God, nothing had ever tasted as good as Dimitri in the morning. His hand clenched tighter in my hair and he threw back his head, moaning my name. The other hand gripped my hip, slamming me down on him. The sight of him in the throes of his orgasm pushed me over the edge. I exploded, my inner muscles clamping around his shaft, pulling him deeper. Every muscle in my body quivered with my release.

Moments later, I collapsed against him. Dimitri grunted, and relaxed against the back of the tub. He pushed the mass of heavy curls away from my face and kissed my forehead. The tender action was almost my undoing, but I bit back the words lingering on my lips that I'd wanted to say for the past six years. Even men who liked to cuddle didn't like messy emotional declarations after sex.

"I think you're hired, if that's what you call a back scrub." His chuckle echoed in the bathroom, and I bit the back the fears that echoed in my mind as I stifled my emotions.


	11. Chapter 11 Baby Announcement!

BABY ANNOUNCEMENT!

HEY! All you VA fan's in support of one of our very own. Shadow-Kissed Mori has given birth today of her 3rd son. :) Please all of you out there who love her, show her how happy we are for her. Send her some love! Go to her page and tell her congratulations!


End file.
